Révélation
by Karsha
Summary: Lily est confrontée à un choix difficile qui bouleversera sa vie... Principalement la 7ème année de Lily et des Maraudeurs. [Beaucoup de Serpentards impliqués!] SUITE DE LA FIC DE PHENEATIS!
1. Note de l'auteur

~ ¤ Note de L'auteur ¤ ~ 

****

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une véritable idolâtrie pour les maraudeurs. J'avais en tête de me faire une fic sur ces persos mais malheureusement les idées me manquait grandement. Mon amie Fany (Pheneatis) m'avait parlé d'une de ses fics incomplètes traitant bien évidemment sur ceux-ci. Je l'ai donc lu et avec aucun étonnement, j'ai eu tout de suite un coup de cœur. Je lui ai donc demandé si je pouvais la continuer et elle a accepté.

Les 10 premiers chapitres sont une création de Pheneatis ainsi que certains personnages. Ses chapitres sont joint aux miens sur ce compte de Fanfiction. Les siens sont regroupés par deux pour faciliter la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez,

Bizou

* Kär§hă *


	2. Chapitres 1 et 2 pheneatis

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte Renversante **

Il faisait extrêmement chaud dans cette grande ville de Londres. Le soleil plombait en ce mois de juin. Lily marchait dans une rue tranquille. Elle était extrêmement joyeuse car c'était sa dernière journée d'école. Deux mois de vacances pensa-t-elle avec bonheur. Rien ne pouvait assombrir son humeur en cet instant. Sauf peut-être _une_ chose.   


"-Lily! LILY! Mais veux-tu bien arrêter de chantonner! Tu me casses les oreilles à la fin!"   


La petite fille rousse maintenant âgée de onze ans grogna en entendant sa sœur lui crier après. Elle ne pouvait croire à sa malchance d'avoir hérité d'une telle sœur. Elle était impossible à vivre et elles ne s'entendaient en aucun point. Elle avait autrefois essayé d'être gentille et compréhensive envers Pétunia, mais elle s'était bien vite aperçue que ça ne donnait rien. Sa grande sœur était tout simplement jalouse de sa popularité et de ses bonnes notes à l'école. Cette demoiselle était en effet très populaire. Elle était tout d'abord très mignonne avec sa cascade de cheveux auburn qui encadrait son joli petit visage pâle. Et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui brillaient tels deux étoiles ensorcelées en faisait rêver plus d'un. De plus, elle était énormément sympathique et sociable ce qui lui valait plusieurs bonnes amies et bons amis.   


"-Oh, mais laisse-moi tranquille! J'ai bien le droit de fredonner ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas si désagréable avec tout le monde, tu n'aurais pas à m'entendre car tu marcherais avec tes amies!" répliqua Lily d'un ton froid.   


Pétunia lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais ne répondit rien. Lily savait qu'elle avait touché exactement à la bonne place pour faire taire sa sœur. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de fille appréciée par ses camarades. Elle était tellement égoïste et malveillante envers les autres que tout le monde la fuyait consciencieusement. Lorsqu'elle se promenait avec son air hautain, on pouvait voir chaque personne à moins de trois mètres aux alentours faire prudemment un pas vers l'arrière pour éviter la colère de la Reine du menton en l'air, comme ses condisciples s'amusaient à l'appeler lorsqu'elle n'était nul part en vue.   


Les deux filles arrivèrent enfin devant leur maison tout simplement magnifique. Elle était haute de deux étages, avec de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer les rayons du soleil et deux lucarnes où Lily se plaisait à rêvasser en observant les étoiles. L'entrée était faite entièrement de ravissantes pierres sculptées grisâtres, et était entourée d'une rocaille de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Le gazon était d'une longueur parfaite, et leurs trois arbres, deux érables et un bouleau, se tenaient droits et fiers devant leur résidence.   


Lily gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la porte principale, puis l'ouvrit avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une si petite fille pouvait posséder. Pétunia décida de rester un peu à l'extérieur. _Sûrement pour bouder_, pensa aussitôt Lily.   


"-Allô papa! Allô maman! Où êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle.   


"-Oh, c'est toi Lily. Viens dans la cuisine ma chérie, nous avons reçu quelque chose pour toi!" répondit la voix claire de sa mère.   


Sa curiosité l'emporta immédiatement, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine. Ses parents, Michel Evans et Joannie Johns, l'attendaient, de beaux sourires joyeux au visage. Elle adorait ses parents, ils étaient tellement compréhensifs et gentils avec elle. Sa mère, une belle femme de 36 ans avec de beaux cheveux de la même teinte que sa fille cadette, tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe qui intrigua Lily au plus haut point. Elle s'approcha d'eux.   


"-C'est pour moi la lettre maman?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.   


"-Oui ma chérie, mais nous ne l'avons pas ouverte. Nous attendions que tu sois là vu qu'elle semble assez importante. Tiens."   


Sa mère lui tendit l'enveloppe que Lily s'empressa d'attraper. Elle était d'une teinte jaunâtre. Le sceau avait la forme d'un H et semblait être entouré d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un serpent, ainsi que d'un aigle. L'adresse était écrite d'une belle écriture ronde de couleur verte.   


_Lily Evans_   
_30 Seymour Street_   
_Marble Arch_   
_Londres_

Lily l'observa encore un instant avant de l'ouvrir frénétiquement, n'étant plus capable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. Elle déplia les deux parchemins jaunis et commença à lire le premier à voix haute.   


_Chère Mlle Evans,_   
_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes acceptée à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard d'Angleterre. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre. Nous vous invitons donc à prendre le Poudlard Express sur la voie 9¾, King Cross à 11 heures du matin. Nous attendons votre réponse avant le 31 juillet par hibou._   


_Au plaisir de vous voir,_   
_ Pr. Viviane Beckham_   
_ (Directrice adjointe)_   


Les yeux de Lily s'élargissaient d'incrédulité au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la lecture de sa lettre. Soudain, une idée la frappa. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie. Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui révéler qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne put cependant empêcher son cœur de palpiter en pensant au mot '_magie_' . Son père sembla lire dans ses pensées.   


"-Ce n'est pas une blague ma puce. Tout cela est vrai. C'est même une chouette qui est venue nous apporter la lettre, " expliqua Michel d'une voix ravie.   


Lily eut alors un cri de joie et elle se précipita dans les bras de son père. Elle était tellement excitée. Elle, une sorcière. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était son rêve de toujours qui venait de se réaliser par je ne sais quel miracle. Bien installée sur les genoux de son père, elle regarda ce qui était inscrit sur le deuxième morceau de parchemin. Elle le défila des yeux à toute vitesse, certains mots retenant son attention... 'Baguette' 'Chaudron' 'Enchantements' 'Métamorphose'... Elle était complètement émerveillée par la nouvelle et elle entendait à peine ses parents la féliciter tellement elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Le plus beau des rêves que l'on puisse faire.   


La réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de terreur. Pétunia se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, une main sur la bouche, une expression de pure terreur au visage. Elle commença à bégayer.   


"-Qu… uoi? Lil…ily? So…or…orci…!!!"   


Et, avec un cri, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. _Pas si mal comme réaction, je m'attendais à bien pire_ pensa Lily, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses parents semblèrent mal à l'aise face à la réaction de leur fille aînée. Lily s'en aperçu aussitôt.   


"-C'est pas grave. Je vais aller lui parler et tout sera arrangé. Vous verrez," les rassura-t-elle.   


Son père lui sourit avec gratitude, se disant probablement qu'il n'aurait pas à subir la crise de son autre fille. Cette dernière avait vraiment un sale caractère la plupart du temps pensa-t-il, quelque peu découragé. Il aurait aimé que Pétunia soit aussi gentille et bonne que sa petite Lily. Même s'il ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa cadette tellement belle, douée et serviable. Il vit avec un élan d'amour sa fille monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Pétunia. _Bonne chance Lily_, pensa-il amèrement, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.   


Arrivée en haut des marches, Lily se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, essayant de rassembler tout son courage. Elle savait que ce qui s'en venait n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos. Elle cogna timidement sur la porte, puis l'ouvrit.   


"-Pétunia?"   


L'autre fille leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût.   


"-SORS D'ICI! Immédiatement! Tu n'es qu'un monstre horrible qui ruinera notre vie à tous! Je te déteste! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ni te revoir. Tu me dégoûtes!" hurla Pétunia, avec répugnance.   


Des larmes perlèrent aux grands yeux verts de Lily.   


"- Comment peux-tu me dire ça? Ta propre sœur de chair et de sang! Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai toujours tout fait pour être gentille avec toi, et juste parce que tu es jalouse à cause de mes pouvoirs, tu me traites de monstre? Comment peux-tu oser?" demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante.   


Un océan de gouttelettes salées ruisselaient maintenant le long de ses joues, tels deux rivières glacées. Pétunia ne sembla même pas troublée par les paroles de sa sœur.   


"-Tu as toujours été la meilleure dans tout. Dans la beauté, la popularité, dans les notes, et maintenant c'est toi qui a hérité de ces pouvoirs. C'est tellement injuste! Je jure que je te renierai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, toi et ton _anormalit_. Plus jamais je ne voudrai avoir à faire à toi."   


Et elle sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Lily s'effondra alors sur le sol, tremblante. Elle avait toujours su que sa sœur la détestait, mais de là à vouloir la renier... Elle se sentait abandonnée et trahie par Pétunia, encore plus que jamais. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle dit cela? Lily décida néanmoins de faire preuve de courage et de ne pas se laisser abattre par cela. Leur relation serait probablement plus belle si elles ne se parlaient pas, pensa-t-elle amèrement.   


Sans prendre la peine de redescendre en bas pour raconter tout cela à ses parents, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour lire un peu.   


Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent en cris et en chicanes multiples entre les deux sœurs. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait les réconcilier. Puis, vint le jour où Lily devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette place où elle trouverait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la rentrée. Elle se demandait bien à quoi ça pouvait ressembler et si elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui serait plus tard dans la même classe qu'elle. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, et elle était de plus en plus impatiente de le découvrir. 

**Chapitre 2 : Un petit quelque chose de bien spécial**   


James sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, couvert d'un bout à l'autre de suie, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, mais un sourire franc aux lèvres. Sa mère, Aurélia Potter, s'empressa de lui lancer un sort de Nettoyage pour rendre ses vêtements à leur état d'origine. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'intérieur d'un petit pub miteux, mais quand même très chaleureux. James aimait bien s'y trouver.   


"-Maman?" appela James.   


"-Oui Jamesie?"   


"-Maman..." répliqua-t-il d'une voix plaintive. "Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète? Ne m'appelle pas comme cela! Je déteste ça. J'ai dû te le dire au moins 100 fois depuis un an, " continua-t-il, quelque peu agacé. Il haïssait ce surnom ridicule dont sa mère l'avait affublé. Sauf qu'elle, elle en était folle. Alors il devait subir de se faire appeler de cette manière plusieurs fois par jour.   


"-Oui, oui, d'accord mon chéri, " répondit distraitement Mme Potter. "Que voulais-tu me demander Jamesie?"   


James soupira. Oh non, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre celle-là. "-Je voulais savoir si on pouvait rester boire une bière au beurre avant d'aller acheter mon matériel scolaire. "   


"-Désolé mon chéri, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut que l'on rejoigne Delfine dans 10 minutes devant Ollivanders. Et tu as vu la foule qu'il y a ici? Nous n'aurons jamais le temps si nous nous arrêtons ici. " Delfine était la mère de Sirius Black, un garçon enjoué et charmeur de onze ans avec qui James avait passé toute son enfance. C'était aussi son meilleur ami.   


"-Bon, d'accord, " accorda-t-il.   


Ils se hâtèrent alors de se rendre jusqu'au magasin de baguettes magiques, saluant au passage quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Même s'il venait souvent dans cet endroit, James était toujours impressionné par la grandeur et la beauté du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait des centaines de boutiques, toutes plus captivantes les unes que les autres. Sa préférée était sans contredit le magasin de Balais qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes. Il regorgeait de plus de sortes de balais qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse en exister. Il rêvait de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel lorsqu'il serait plus vieux.   


James fut sortit de ses pensées par un Sirius tout sourire qui lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.   


"-Salut mon vieux! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.   


"-Salut Sirius! Je-"   


Il fut interrompu par la voix pressée de Delfine Black. "-Allons les gars! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée et il faut vous trouver une baguette." Les deux garçons cessèrent à regret de parler, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. Ils suivirent leurs mères à l'intérieur de chez Ollivanders.   


James y aperçut immédiatement une fille de son âge, qui semblait exaspérée. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette en jeans et d'un chandail vert. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux auburn rassemblés en deux couettes mignonnes de chaque côté de la tête. Lorsque Lily les entendit entrer, elle se retourna aussitôt, leur faisant un sourire à faire fondre bien des cœurs.   


Elle se retourna à nouveau en soupirant lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le vendeur était revenu, une boîte à la main, et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.   


"-Voilà Miss Evans, si celle-ci ne vous convient pas, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas," la rassura-t-il, voyant son air désolé, "j'aime les clients difficiles, cela signifie qu'ils possèdent un petit quelque chose de bien spécial en eux. Vous verrez."   


"-Ah oui? Mais que voulez-vous dire par quelque chose de spécial?" demanda Lily, toute excitée d'apprendre qu'elle possédait quelque chose d'encore plus particulier que des pouvoirs magiques.   


"-Oh, cela, vous le découvrirez par vous-même Miss Evans."   


Lily fut encore plus intriguée par la réponse du vendeur. Quand découvrirait-elle ce grand secret? Et qu'était-il?   


Pendant qu'elle s'interrogeait, M.Ollivanders termina d'emballer sa baguette qui lui avait fallu plus d'une heure à trouver. Cela lui avait semblé interminable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que c'était aussi long, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à la magie. Elle en apprendrait sûrement un peu plus à chaque jour pensa-t-elle.   


Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour sortir, elle se souvint de la présence dans la boutique de deux garçons ainsi que de deux femmes étant probablement leurs mères respectives. Elle les observa minutieusement tandis qu'elle les saluait. Le premier possédait des cheveux noirs qui se trouvaient dans un désordre incroyable, lui attribuant un air sympathique, et de grands yeux bruns quelque peu cachés par des lunettes. Le second était incontestablement plus mignon. Il possédait lui aussi des cheveux noirs, mais un brin plus longs et davantage droits. Son sourire charmeur et ses yeux bleus lui prodiguaient un air coquin et séducteur.   


"-Bonjour," dit-elle avec gaieté.   


"-Salut, comment t'appelles-tu?" demanda le garçon aux lunettes.   


"Lily Evans, et vous?" répondit-elle.   


Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'autre garçon qui répliqua. "-Lui, c'est James Potter. Et moi, je suis le beau, le charmant, l'intelligent et l'admirable Sirius Black, preux chevalier à votre entière disposition." Il accompagna ses dires d'une légère révérence. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice tout en ayant l'air parfaitement sérieux.   


"-Hey Sirius," continua en riant le dénommé James, "tu as oublié le _très modeste_ dans ta présentation."   


"-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci James!"   


"-Hey les gars, arrêtez vos simagrées et allez voir M. Ollivanders," les interrompit une femme aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait énormément à James.   


"-D'accord maman," répondit justement ce dernier. Il commença à s'avancer vers le comptoir, non sans oublier de lui dire au revoir. "Bye Lily! On se revoit dans le train."   


"-Ouais, salut Lily! J'ai été content de te connaître," continua Sirius, beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'auparavant.   


"-Moi aussi je suis enchantée de vous avoir connu. À bientôt j'espère!" répliqua-t-elle sincèrement. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, puis poussa délicatement la porte pour sortir du magasin.   


À l'intérieur, Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'autre garçon. "-Hey, c'était une fille super! Faudra la surveiller à Poudlard, hein Jamesie?"   


Celui-ci soupira "-Ne te mets pas à m'appeler comme cela toi aussi! Mais tu as tout de même raison Sirius, elle m'a l'air d'une fille bien."   


*~*~*   


**_(Point de vue de Lily)_**   


C'est exactement comme cela que tout a débuté. Nous sommes rapidement devenus de très bons amis tous les trois. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le train, nous avons partagé l'un des compartiments, puis nous nous sommes facilement découverts plusieurs affinités... qui sont d'ailleurs devenues un peu plus que de simples affinités pour James et moi lors de notre cinquième année d'étude.   


À notre groupe s'est rapidement ajouté un autre garçon du nom de Remus Lupin. Assez rêveur et souvent dans la lune, (_Non mais, quelle ironie! ^^_) ce gars aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts s'est vite intégré même si Sirius le trouvait souvent un peu trop philosophique et songé à son goût. Mais ce sont pourtant ces traits de caractère qui nous ont épargné un grand nombre de retenues.   


Ensuite, il y a eu Peter. Il a été plus long à être accepter de se joindre à nous à cause de sa nature plutôt peureuse, mais le jour où il s'est rebellé (les larmes aux yeux) contre Sirius, celui-ci a commencé à rire et lui a serré la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils sont ensuite devenus les Maraudeurs, selon ma propre idée. Je trouvais que cela sonnait plutôt bien, surtout pour ces quatre joueurs de tours invétérés.   


Six années ont passé. Pendant celles-ci, il y a bien sûr eu tous les tours des Maraudeurs. Contre tout le monde je dois dire. Même contre les Griffondors quelques fois. Mais ils étaient surtout dirigés contre les Serpentards, en particulier Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et leur petite bande de futurs mangemorts. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils faisaient des cibles plutôt intéressantes. Surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à prouver que tout cela était de la faute des Maraudeurs.   


Il y a eu beaucoup de bonheur à Pré-au-Lard devant de délicieuses bières au beurre, de rires lors de nos escapades de nuit, de tendresse en face du magnifique feu de foyer…Mais aussi bien sûr d'angoisse durant l'attente des résultats des examens, de peur durant l'ascension du terrible mage noir Voldemort… des sentiments bien normaux pour des jeunes de notre âge finalement.   


Ces six années ont été les plus belles de ma vie je crois. J'avais de vrais amis, loyaux, toujours présents lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que tout n'ira plus parfaitement bien à partir de cette année. Notre dernière année d'études. Voldemort a repris énormément de pouvoir et tous ont craint qu'il ne tue l'un des membres de sa famille. La distribution du courrier était devenue un véritable cauchemar…Tout le monde redoutait le moment de la lecture de la rubrique des nouvelles victimes faites par ce monstre.   


Mais, malgré tout cela, nous tentions de minimiser tout cela le plus possible. De se dire que tout allait très bientôt s'arranger. Qu'avec Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage de notre ère à nos côtés, il n'y avait pas trop à craindre.   


Je me sentais à l'abri de tous les dangers. Si j'avais su à ce moment-là comme j'avais tort de penser ainsi... 


	3. Chapitres 3 et 4 pheneatis

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs amoureux**   


"-Dépêche-toi ma chérie! Nous allons finir par arriver en retard! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas manquer ton train, n'est-ce pas?"   


"-Oui, oui, j'arrive maman! Ce ne sera pas long, juste une petite minute encore," répondit Lily, extrêmement occupée par la finition de son maquillage complexe.   


Elle était tellement excitée à la pensée de retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année d'études. Elle pourrait enfin revoir tous ses amis…Sirius, Remus, Peter, mais surtout James. _Son_ James. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils étaient bien sûr restés en contact par hibou, mais ce n'était pas pareil du tout.   


Elle descendit alors les escaliers pour aller rejoindre ses parents dans la voiture.   


"-Pétunia ne vient pas avec nous maman?" demanda inutilement Lily, connaissant très bien la réponse.   


"-Hum, et bien, elle a décidé d'aller chez Vernon…tu sais son copain…Elle a dit qu'elle voulait le revoir une dernière fois avant de recommencer les cours," répondit sa mère, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils savaient tous très bien que Pétunia pourrait voir Vernon tant qu'elle le voudrait l'année scolaire commencée, et que c'était seulement pour ne pas être trop longtemps avec Lily qu'elle y était allée.   


"-Ah d'accord," répliqua Lily, que ça ne dérangeait point. Elle savait bien que moins elle passait de temps avec sa sœur, mieux c'était. Leur relation avait empiré d'année en année…si cela était possible.   


Bien installée sur la banquette arrière de l'auto, ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers son petit ami. Elle l'aimait tellement. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer vivre sans lui et elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela durerait pour toujours. Cela faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, et Lily pouvait encore se souvenir comme si c'était hier de cette soirée où ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour.   


*~*~* **Flashback** *~*~*   


C'était le 31 octobre, soir du traditionnel bal d'Halloween de Poudlard. Le décor était absolument féerique. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Des citrouilles évidées se promenaient dans les airs semblant toutes posséder un caractère bien à elles grâce à leurs différentes formes de visages qui se mouvaient à leur guise. La salle entière était parsemée de banderoles et de guirlandes oranges et noirs, donnant un air quelque peu sinistre à la pièce. On pouvait entendre des exclamations d'admiration tout autour de soi.   


Pour cette année-là, leur cinquième, comme aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait de petite amie officielle et que Lily n'avait pas de copain, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de tous y aller seuls, ensemble. Ils s'assirent à une grande table ronde, de délicieux jus de citrouille devant eux.   


Après avoir dégusté un repas succulent, intense en rires et en stupidités des Maraudeurs, ils furent invités à se rendre sur la piste de   
danse animée par l'un des groupes de sorcières les plus populaires de l'année.   


Ayant dansé depuis plus d'une heure sans arrêt, Lily retourna s'asseoir à leur table, le souffle court et les joues rosies par l'amusement. James vint la retrouver quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle sirotait une limonade exquise.   


"-Alors Lily, tu t'amuses bien?" lui demanda-t-il, encore quelque peu essoufflé par ses danses effrénées.   


"-Comme une folle. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir. J'adore danser," admit-t-elle. "Et toi?"   


"-Moi aussi…moi aussi…" marmonna-t-il, "Hum, Lily…je voulais te demander…" continua James, gêné par la requête qu'il allait formuler.   


"-Oui?" demanda Lily, surprise que l'un des Maraudeurs, en particulier James, rougisse simplement en lui parlant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui.   


"-Hum…Voudrais-tu danser avec moi?" lança-t-il si rapidement qu'elle faillit ne pas comprendre.   


En entendant cela, Lily se demanda immédiatement quelle était la cause de sa soudaine gêne. Ils avaient dansé presque toute la soirée ensemble après tout. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le début de la nouvelle chanson, elle comprit aussitôt, et son cœur se mit à palpiter. Un slow. Il voulait danser un slow avec elle.   


"-Hum," bredouilla-t-elle, excitée à l'idée d'apprendre que ses sentiments envers le garçon étaient peut-être réciproques, "je veux bien, oui."   


James sourit, il semblait rayonner. Il lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse à travers tous les autres danseurs. La voix mélodieuse et magiquement amplifiée de la chanteuse perça alors les airs. 

_J'aurais pu_   
_Passer des nuits entières_   
_À le chercher_   
_À l'espérer_

_Sans savoir_   
_Que l'amour c'était toi_   
_Ami d'enfance_   
_Que je n'osais pas aimer_   
_Avec d'autres yeux que l'amiti_

Ils étaient maintenant au centre de la piste, serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit ailleurs, ne s'apercevant plus de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, seuls au monde. Ils étaient toujours restés de simples amis, mais ils c'étaient tous les deux récemment découverts un peu plus au fond de leur cœur. Mais, n'ayant pas voulu briser leur amitié si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, ils l'avaient laissé caché au plus profond de leur être. 

_Quand l'amour est l_   
_Et quand tu y crois_   
_Quoiqu'il arrive_   
_Ouvre-lui tes bras_   
_Laisse parler ton cœur_   
_Laisse le tracer ton bonheur_   
_L'amour dans toutes ses couleurs_

Lorsque Lily déposa sa tête sur son épaule, James se sentit tellement heureux d'avoir écouté son instinct et d'avoir finalement invité Lily à danser. Au moins, il savait que son amour pour elle était tout au moins un peu partagé. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait, mais il ferait tout pour conserver ce début d'amour et le maintenir dans le bonheur le plus pur. 

_C'est ensemble_   
_Que nous avons grandi_   
_Comme les autres_   
_Comme plein d'autres_

_À coup de rêves_   
_On inventait nos vies_   
_On était seul_   
_A croire à nos fantaisies_   
_Mais entre nous rien n'était permis_

Lily, sentant irradiée la chaleur réconfortante du corps de son partenaire, écoutait ces paroles emplies d'émotions qui lui faisaient tant penser à leur relation. Amis depuis l'âge de onze ans, à partager leurs rêves, leurs angoisses, leur imagination débordante de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien inventer. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin…jusqu'à ce soir. Et elle se mit à prier pour que ce moment unique ne se termine jamais. 

_Tu peux chercher sur tes lèvres_   
_Un goût d'aimer comme un rêve_   
_Que tu crois inaccessible_   
_Alors que tout est possible_

Oui, c'est vrai. Tout est possible. Seraient-ils ensemble pendant longtemps? Aucun des deux ne connaissait la réponse, mais ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour que ça dure. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée pour être remplacée par quelque chose de plus rythmé, ils reprirent tous deux conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux…et vous pouvez bien sûr compter sur Sirius pour gâcher un moment si romantique… ^^   


"-Hey les amoureux, c'était pas trop tôt, non?" cria celui-ci, les regardant droit dans les yeux de façon à ce que tout le monde sache à qui il parlait. Tout le monde présent dans la salle se retourna évidemment vers eux. James reprit rapidement son caractère de Maraudeur, tandis que Lily rougissait légèrement devant tant d'attention dirigée sur elle.   


James se racla la gorge, puis dit à Lily dans un murmure, "-Allez, suis-moi, fleur de mes rêves." Et il lui fit un sourire malicieux tout en l'entraînant sur la scène. Lily était toujours trop sous le choc pour résister ou protester.   


"-Oyé oyé, chers amis," proclama James d'une voix forte, tandis que Sirius se mit à siffler, "j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer."   


Toute la salle était maintenant pendue à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait dire, même s'ils s'en doutaient tous. "Moi, James Potter, célèbre Maraudeur de profession, je sors maintenant officiellement avec la fille de mes rêves, qui est d'ailleurs depuis longtemps présente dans les miens –"Ils s'arrêta quelques secondes quand il entendit Sirius lui dire quelque chose, "non, pas question mon pote, les détails, je me les garde," continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que la salle éclatait de rire. "Et, l'heureuse élue n'est nulle autre que… la ravissante Lily!" Tout en disant cela, il se pencha pour lui faire un baise-main.   


Lily gloussait et rayonnait de bonheur. C'était officiel. Elle était la petite amie de l'un des garçons les plus convoités de l'école (avec Sirius et Remus bien sûr)...   


~*~*~**Fin du Flashback**~*~*~   


"-Lily…Lily! … LILY!" hurla son père. La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses pensées et souvenirs. Elle le regarda, l'air perdu.   


"Quoi, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Une attaque nucléaire? Une bombe qui va exploser?"   


Il rit en voyant l'air totalement confus de sa fille. "-Non non Lily, c'est seulement qu'on est arrivé à la gare," répondit son père, un sourire en coin.   


"-T'avais pas besoin de crier comme ça alors!" répliqua Lily, les nerfs à vif de s'être fait déranger de ses merveilleux souvenirs amoureux.   


Son père ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais garda son sourire. "-Allez, viens maintenant."   


Sa cadette sortit de la voiture, maintenant pleinement consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sachant que derrière cette barrière de briques se trouvaient ses amis, ainsi que son amoureux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le cœur palpitant, puis fonça vers cette nouvelle année, à la poursuite de son destin.   


**Chapitre 4 : Comme le dit si bien Remus, il faut toujours se méfier des Serpentards**   


Dès qu'elle fut passée de l'autre côté, Lily se retrouva rapidement dans les bras d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, grand de six pieds, les cheveux en bataille.   


"-James, tu m'as tellement manqué," lui chuchota-t-elle.   


"-Toi aussi, fleur de mes rêves."   


Lily sourit en entendant son ancien surnom. Il lui rappelait à chaque fois cette fameuse soirée. Elle se détendit rapidement dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un toussoter derrière elle.   


"-Ahem, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais c'est que je commence à me sentir jaloux Lily Jolie."   


Cette voix appartenait incontestablement à Sirius, ce qui fit sourire Lily, le visage toujours enfouit dans l'épaule de son petit ami. Elle releva lentement la tête et prit immédiatement un faux air indigné.   


"-À ce que je vois Sirius, tu n'as pas assez de ta copine pour te satisfaire... Alors, tu te crois permis de faire la cour à sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle doit se morfondre à surveiller tes affaires dans un compartiment et attendre ton retour?" elle avait maintenant de la difficulté à cacher son sourire en coin. "Tu me déçois énormément mon cher."   


"-Mais, Lily Jolie," plaida-t-il, joueur, "tu sais bien que tu es le seul amour de ma vie. Je ferais tout pour toi."   


"-Hey," intervint James, "espèce de faux-frère! Vas dont retrouver ta Gen, et laisse ma petite amie tranquille."   


"-Sinon quoi?" répliqua-t-il, prenant un air menaçant.   


Alors que James allait répliquer, Lily les interrompit en pouffant.   


"-C'est beau les gars. Je ne veux aucune bataille pour moi en ma présence, est-ce bien compris?" dit-elle en prenant un ton professoral.   


Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, comme s'ils venaient de se faire prendre à jouer un mauvais tour, mais ils avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin. Lily, essayant en vain d'arrêter de rire, alla étreindre Sirius, qui l'étreignit à son tour.   


Puis, elle demanda, "-Mais où sont donc les autres?"   


"-Ils surveillent notre compartiment pour qu'aucun idiot de Serpentard ne vienne nous le prendre en notre absence," répondit James, tout en remontant ses lunettes. "Quoique je ne croie pas qu'ils puissent être assez idiots pour faire cela... mais on ne sait jamais," continua-t-il en souriant.   


Lily acquiesça, puis ils montèrent tous les trois dans le train pour rejoindre leurs amis.   


En ouvrant la porte de leur habituel compartiment, Lily sourit immédiatement à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle reconnaissait bien chacun de ses amis. Remus et Peter jouaient aux échecs. Il était évident que Remus menait la partie, juste à voir l'air amusé qui se retrouvait dans ses yeux verts-jaunes et l'air découragé de Peter. Ce dernier semblait essayer de trouver une solution pour ne pas perdre encore une fois. Mais Lily ne savait que trop bien que c'était peine perdue. Personne ne gagnait contre Remus à ce jeu. Sa fine logique et ses stratégies à toute épreuve les battaient tous inévitablement.   


Geneviève, une fille assez petite aux cheveux noirs, au caractère enjoué, mais au tempérament inflammable était en train de parler avec Remus tandis que celui-ci attendait que Peter joue. Elle était aussi la petite amie de Sirius depuis plus d'un an. Ils étaient vraiment le couple exemplaire. Malgré toutes les chicanes qu'ils avaient à cause de leur tempérament fort, ils filaient le parfait bonheur.   


Dès qu'elle s'aperçut que nous étions arrivés, elle se précipita dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrassa.   


"-Dis donc toi," commença Gen, regardant droit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus foncés, presque noirs, "ça t'en a pris du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu n'essayais pas de me tromper j'espère?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.   


"-Mais non Gen chérie. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul amour de ma vie. Je ferais tout pour toi," lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.   


Lily fut prise d'un accès de toux et Gen lui lança un regard interrogateur.   


"-Ne crois surtout pas à son baratin, il vient de me déclarer exactement la même chose il n'y a de cela que quelques minutes," expliqua-t-elle, tout en riant.   


Gen donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de Sirius. "-Insignifiant."   


Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser, ce qui lui fit immédiatement oublier l'incident précédent. Lily sourit. Ces deux-là ne changeraient donc jamais pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Elle allait leur dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Devant eux se tenait le groupe rival des Maraudeurs, les Serpentards de septième année.   


La bande était menée par Severus Rogue, un garçon pas très grand, aux cheveux noirs plutôt gras lui arrivant en haut des épaules. Il était amer, rancunier et plutôt solitaire. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était calculé pour blesser les autres et quand il vous regardait dans les yeux, on ne voyait qu'un masque froid, glacial, dur et impénétrable. On ne pouvait que détourner le regard. Il était le genre de sorcier qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer.   


Il était accompagné de Sandrine Jones, sa petite amie. Plus grande que la normale, les yeux bruns foncés et les cheveux dégradés jusqu'au menton, elle était plutôt arrogante et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mieux valait ne pas se la mettre à dos, elle pouvait être redoutable. Et comme à son habitude, elle portait un pull noir accompagné d'un col roulé et de ses fidèles jeans.   


Lily vit James crisper les poings à la vue des visiteurs. Ce ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Juste derrière Rogue se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Grand, cheveux blond platine, des yeux gris acier qui vous transperçaient dès que vous les croisiez, il était l'arrogance incarnée. Tout le monde évitait de le contrarier, parce que l'on pouvait être certain que cela se retournerait contre nous. D'une manière ou d'une autre.   


À ses côtés se tenait Sophie Delmas, une fille dont on ne savait presque rien. Le mystère planait autour d'elle. Toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient à son sujet, mais personne ne savait lesquelles étaient vraies. Elle était petite, avait des cheveux blond cendré parsemés de mèches couleur rouge vin. Ses yeux bruns se dégradaient magnifiquement vers des teintes de vert, et sa cicatrice au poignet gauche en avait fait jaser plus d'un. Elle était la copine de Lucius.   


Le clan est incomplet, remarqua Lily et lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy ouvrir la bouche, elle sut que la guerre Griffondor-Serpentard de cette année venait de prendre son commencement.   


"-Alors Potter," commença-t-il avec un air de dégoût au visage, "encore à traîner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe à ce que je vois."   


James allait répliquer, mais Lily fut plus rapide. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et le gifla avec toute la haine qui l'envahissait à ce moment. Dès qu'elle eut retiré sa main et qu'une marque rougeâtre apparut sur la joue de Lucius, elle sentit une autre main attraper son poignet. Des yeux bruns-verts la fixaient avec intensité.   


"-Ose ne serait-ce une seule fois retoucher à un Sang Pur et tu le regretteras toute ta vie pauvre idiote," murmura cruellement Sophie.   


Lily eut un sursaut de surprise. Dans ses yeux brillait une telle haine. Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle semblait irradier littéralement d'elle. De plus, c'était une des première fois qu'elle entendait la petite amie de Malefoy parler. James prit sa défense.   


"-Alors Delmas, on fait des menaces maintenant?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux bruns flamboyant de colère.   


"-Non Potter, pas des menaces, mais des _promesses_," siffla-t-elle tout en retirant vivement sa main.   


"-Allons-nous-en maintenant," les interrompit Sandrine d'une voix forte et amusée, "juste sa vue me donne mal au cœur." Elle eut un sourire mauvais.   


Les autres acquiescèrent, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur propre compartiment.   


"-Non mais," lâcha brusquement James, les poings crispés, "ils ne manquent pas de culot! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Delmas? Vous avez vu ses yeux quand elle a parlé à Lily?"   


"-Hum, il faudrait se méfier un peu plus d'elle à l'avenir," exposa philosophiquement Remus, comme à son habitude. "Je crois qu'elle pourrait nous attirer de graves ennuis… et je ne parle pas de simples explosions en Potions," conclue-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.   


"-Allez Remus, arrête de dramatiser. Ça ne peut pas être pire que les années précédentes. Et on s'en est très bien tiré à date," répliqua Sirius, essayant comme à l'habitude d'alléger l'atmosphère.   


"-Non Sirius, Remus a raison. Cette année, ils vont avoir dix-sept ans," commença à expliquer Lily. "L'âge pour pouvoir être initié comme mangemort. Ils vont donc évidemment gagner beaucoup de pouvoir."   


Gen, qui était restée muette depuis le début de la conversation, ajouta, "-Ouais, mon père travaille au ministère et il doit enquêter pour découvrir quelles sont les familles de mangemorts. Dans sa liste de suspects se retrouvent les familles Malefoy, Jones, Rogue... et Delmas."   


James allait ajouter son commentaire lorsqu'ils sentirent une secousse provenant du train. "-On est arrivé... Bon, et alors? On écoute notre très cher philosophe et l'on se méfie un peu plus des Serpentards cette année?" leur demanda-t-il, légèrement embêté par cette pensée.   


Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis sortirent du train pour se diriger vers l'énorme château.   


Pendant ce temps, Sophie les observait du coin de l'œil, un sourire malfaisant au visage et une lueur dangereuse valsant dans ses yeux...


	4. Chapitres 5 et 6 pheneatis

**Chapitre 5 : Ahem, Une minute de silence SVP**   


Une paire d'yeux posés sur elle. Deux yeux cruels qui la firent trembler. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux, ne voulant pas subir plus longtemps ceux de Delmas, fixés sur elle.   


Ils se trouvaient au banquet de début d'année, une multitude de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres devant eux. Mais elle n'avait pas faim en ce moment, elle était bien trop occupée à se demander ce que l'autre fille lui voulait.   


"-Lily?" l'appela James, la sortant de ses pensées. "Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux bruns emplis d'inquiétude.   


"-Hum, oui oui," répondit-elle distraitement, encore légèrement perturbée. Sophie avait maintenant détourné les yeux, écoutant attentivement les propos des autres Serpentards. "Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas."   


"-Bon d'accord, si tu le dis," lança James, semblant toujours sceptique quant à la véracité de cette affirmation.   


Lily, pour changer de sujet, se tourna vers Remus. "-Remus?"   


"-Oui Lily?"   


"-Quand est-ce que Halley arrive?" lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur de tristesse voilant ses yeux pendant un court instant. Halley White était la petite amie de Remus, mais ses parents s'étaient fait tuer par des fidèles de Voldemort juste avant la rentrée et elle était restée chez elle avec sa sœur jumelle pour pouvoir assister à leurs funérailles. Remus avait essayé de convaincre Dumbledore d'y aller, mais celui-ci avait refusé, pour une raison probablement inconnue de tous.   


"-Elle devrait arriver demain après les cours," répondit-il, les yeux rêveurs, mais aussi mélancoliques. Il était impatient de la retrouver, mais il était aussi légèrement inquiet de l'état dans lequel il la retrouverait. Il savait bien qu'elle en serait très affectée.   


Gen prit alors la parole. "-Ont-ils enfin réussi à trouver les coupables?"   


"-Non," répondit sombrement Remus. "Ils ont plusieurs suspects, mais toujours aucune preuve."   


"-Ouais, comme d'habitude finalement," ajouta Sirius, hautement agacé par l'incompétence du Ministère. C'était toujours la même chose. Ils avaient des suspects, dont tout le monde connaissait la culpabilité, mais ces imbéciles du Ministère n'arrivaient jamais à ramasser de preuve. Si les conséquences n'étaient pas si graves, ça en serait risible.   


"-En tout cas, ce qui est plus que probable, c'est que ça devait être les parents d'un des élèves de Serpentard," émit James.   


"-Quoi? Mais ce n'était sûrement pas ceux d'un des amis de Marista tout de même," lança Peter, hébété. Marista White était la sœur jumelle d'Halley. Répartie à Serpentard lors de leur première année, elle était l'opposé de sa sœur. Tandis que l'une était calme et posée, l'autre était arrogante et introvertie. Elles se détestaient mutuellement et ne se parlaient que lorsque c'était tout à fait obligatoire.   


"-Mais voyons Peter! Sois réaliste! Tu sais bien que Marista rejoindra les rangs des Mangemorts cette année. Et qu'est-ce que les fidèles de Voldemort détestent le plus?" questionna Sirius, énervé par le manque de jugement de Peter.   


"-Euh..."   


"-Les moldus! Et justement, les parents d'Halley en sont. Donc, je ne crois pas que cela dérangeait beaucoup Marista qu'ils meurent, tu ne penses pas?" l'interrompit Sirius, impatient. Il soupçonnait même que Marista elle-même avait donné l'ordre de l'assassinat de ses parents, mais cela, il le gardait pour lui-même.   


"-Hum, tu as malheureusement probablement raison Sirius," répliqua sinistrement Lily. Elle soupira. C'était vraiment horrible tous ces meurtres, et encore plus effrayant quand on y pensait bien. Rien ne pouvait les empêcher, la terreur régnait parmi toute la communauté magique, sans que personne ne puisse y remédier.   


Alors que James voulait prendre la parole, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Toute la Salle devint silencieuse tandis que Dumbledore se levait. L'étincelle de malice habituellement présente dans ses yeux semblait être en congé.   


"-Chers élèves," commença-t-il lentement, "comme vous le savez probablement tous déjà, Voldemort," une partie de la salle trembla à ce nom, "et ses disciples ont fait plusieurs victimes cet été dont plusieurs étaient en relation avec des élèves de Poudlard. Je voudrais que vous fassiez tous extrêmement attention à vous... et que vous essayiez que la paix revienne entre nos maisons. La haine est totalement inutile à notre société, surtout par temps durs." La bande à Malefoy ricana silencieusement à cette requête. "Et je voudrais aussi que nous gardions tous une minute de silence à la mémoire de nos chers disparus. Merci." Puis, il se rassit, fermant les yeux.   


Le reste de la Grande Salle l'imita. Les étudiants qui étaient concernés par ces tragédies avaient les larmes aux yeux en repensant à tout cela. Lily pensa aux parents d'Halley, ainsi qu'à l'oncle et à la tante de James à qui les vies avaient été injustement prises prématurément. Elle ouvrit quelque peu les yeux pendant un court instant. Ce qu'elle vit l'insulta plus que tout. Toute la petite bande insolente de Malefoy et compagnie n'avait pas seulement les yeux ouverts, mais continuait à manger et à boire comme si de rien n'était. _Mais comment osent-ils_, se demanda rageusement Lily. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux pour ne plus voir cet outrage.   


Lorsque la minute fut terminée, tous recommencèrent à manger, la majorité ayant l'air triste. Puis, ils montèrent tous à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Maraudeurs et compagnie veillèrent devant le feu, discutant de futures blagues et de l'année à venir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller prendre un sommeil bien mérité.   


~*~   


"-QUOI? Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai!" cria Sirius, incrédule.   


"-Mais qu'il a-t-il Sirius?" lui demanda Gen, levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspérée. Elle savait très bien que plus le drame semblait gros pour son copain, moins il l'était pour eux.   


"-On commence avec double cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques..." commença-t-il en faisant une pause qu'il pensait dramatique.   


"-Oh non, je déteste ce cours," marmonna Peter, les yeux baissés vers son assiette. En effet, Peter avait la fâcheuse manie de se faire mordre par toutes les sortes d'êtres que l'on retrouvait durant ces cours. Le comble pour lui avait été lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre par un Veracrasse... eux qui ne possèdent même pas de dent.   


Puis, Sirius ajouta avec un air bouleversé, "...avec les Serpentards!"   


"-Et alors? On a toujours eu des cours avec eux. Ça ne peut pas être différent des autres années," exposa Remus avec sa logique particulière.   


"-Bon, assez de rouspétage pour ce matin!" les sermonna doucement Lily. "Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard au cours. Lauren a beau être très gentille, vous savez bien qu'elle ne tolère aucun retard," leur rappela-t-elle. Marie Lauren était leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques depuis leur troisième année d'études. Grande et blonde, elle inspirait la confiance à quiconque venait lui parler. Même les Serpentards avaient fini par la respecter... sans toutefois lui faire preuve d'une quelconque clémence.   


"-Oui, tu as raison ma Lily," confirma James en lui prenant la main. Puis, il l'entraîna vers l'énorme porte en bois sculpté. Les autres les rejoignirent aussitôt, Sirius passant son bras autour de la fine taille de Gen.   


Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés près de la cabane de Hagrid, les Griffondors d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre, Marie prit la parole.   


"-Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver à nouveau... même si je sens que l'on aura certainement quelques petites tensions à l'intérieur du groupe." Elle eut un mince sourire énigmatique. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer des Veracrasses pour examiner de plus près comment sont faits leurs systèmes."   


"-Quoi?" lança Sirius. "Il y a autre chose dans ces bêtes que de la gelée visqueuse?"   


Tous les Griffondors rirent à sa remarque, tandis que les étudiants de la maison opposée eurent des rictus méprisants envers la réflexion si _songée_ du garçon.   


Marie, elle, esquissa un sourire. "-Et oui, comme l'a si bien dit M.Black, ils ont beaucoup plus que de la simple gelée dans leur corps. Mais, vu que nous n'avons pas assez de créatures pour tout le monde, je vais vous regrouper en trois groupes." Devant le début de protestations que manifestaient ses étudiants, elle ajouta d'un ton calme, mais ne tolérant aucune réplique, "Et je ne veux surtout aucune objection de votre part, c'est bien compris?"   


Personne ne répondit, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient tous très bien compris le message.   


"-Bon," continua-t-elle, "dès que je nommerai votre nom, vous irez retrouver vos autres coéquipiers. Lupin, Delmas, Evans et Rogue. Potter, Jones, Jensen _(Gen)_ et Malefoy. Pettigrow, Kieran, Avery, Black et Andrews."   


Les étudiants se rassemblèrent à contrecœur, puis se placèrent devant leur spécimen. Lauren défila entre les groupes pour distribuer un couteau à l'un des membres. C'est celui-ci qui aurait à commencer le travail.   


"-Alors, Delmas, Malefoy et Black _(C'était eux qu'elle avait nommés)_, vous allez prendre votre canif, bien maintenir votre Veracrasse en place d'une main, puis lui ouvrir le ventre d'un simple coup de lame."   


Plusieurs firent des grimaces de dégoût à l'évocation des consignes. Tandis que Lucius et Sirius faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas démontrer leur répulsion, Sophie, elle, semblait presque s'amuser. Tout le cours passa à l'étude extrêmement ennuyante de ces petites bêtes qui étaient en fin de compte tout aussi ordinaires et répugnantes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ensuite, les deux maisons se séparèrent avec joie, les Griffondors montant vers leur cours de Métamorphose, les Serpentards se rendant en Enchantements.   


Après le souper, les Maraudeurs et compagnie s'assirent devant le feu dans leur Salle commune, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Halley. Puis, vers huit heures, ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer une frêle silhouette. 

**Chapitre 6 : Psychologie Féminine**   


Remus tourna vivement la tête, puis, quand il prit conscience de qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il sauta en bas de son fauteuil. Il se précipita rapidement vers la silhouette qui était restée figée devant le portrait de la Salle commune. Mais, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci le repoussa aussitôt, reculant de quelques pas. Un air de totale incompréhension traversa le visage de Remus. Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela? se demanda-t-il.   


"-Halley?" l'appela-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle, elle se mit à courir et se précipita vers le dortoir des filles pour s'y enfermer. C'était tellement imprévu comme réaction que Remus resta figé sur place, sans faire aucun mouvement pour la retenir. Puis il se retourna lentement vers les autres.   


"-Euh..." articula doucement Remus, incapable de dire quelque chose de plus sensé.   


"-Vous avez compris quelque chose à sa réaction vous?" demanda James, quelque peu déstabilisé.   


"-Vous n'avez vraiment pas un esprit psychologique les gars," répondit Gen, légèrement découragée qu'ils n'aient pas compris cela.   


"-Oh, ça va! De toute façon, pourquoi on se forcerait pour tout comprendre si vous êtes si intelligentes pour analyser les réactions humaines? Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas s'il existe un seul gars sur terre capable de comprendre les réactions féminines," répliqua Sirius pour se défendre.   


"-Non mais, t'es pas gêné pour dire ça! Espèce de macho retardé!" riposta sa petite amie.   


"-Arrêtez ça tous les deux! Ce n'est pas le temps de se chicaner. On devrait plutôt essayer d'aider Halley, vous ne pensez pas?" les interrompit Lily, ne voulant pas subir une autre chicane de couple. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment.   


"-Oui, Lily a raison," accorda James, se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Mais j'aimerais quand même bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe avec elle."   


"-Vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer dans sa situation," commença à expliquer Gen. "Ses parents sont morts il n'y a que quelques jours. En plus, elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas une mort naturelle, mais bien un meurtre. Je suis certaine qu'elle en est très affectée émotionnellement et elle doit se refermer sur elle-même. C'est une sorte de choc émotionnel si vous aimez mieux."   


"-Je comprends, mais comment fait-on pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant?" murmura Remus, inquiet.   


"-Et bien, je crois que Gen et moi devrions aller lui parler. Ça lui fera peut-être du bien," exposa Lily, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre fille pour obtenir son opinion sur la question.   


"-Oui, je suis bien d'accord," répondit-elle en acquiesçant. Puis, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.   


"-Les filles?" les interpella Remus.   


"-Oui?"   


"-Hum, faites vite hein?" les supplia-t-il, avec un air de petit chien battu.   


Les deux filles acquiescèrent, chagrinées de voir Remus dans cet état. Lily frappa doucement sur la porte de leur dortoir. Elle attendit un court instant, mais, n'entendant aucune réponse de la part d'Halley, elle entra. Gen la suivit de près.   


"-Halley?" appela faiblement Lily. Toujours aucune réponse. Les deux filles se dirigèrent alors vers le seul lit où les rideaux étaient tirés. Gen poussa doucement sur l'un d'eux et aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée sur le lit.   


En entendant le bruit des rideaux, Halley leva timidement la tête pour regarder qui était là. Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir ses deux meilleures amies. Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à revoir les garçons, surtout pas dans son état. Elle devait d'abords parler à quelqu'un.   


"-Est-ce que tu veux tout nous raconter à moi et Lily? Ou bien t'aimerais mieux qu'on s'en aille et te laisse tranquille pour un moment?" demanda Gen, espérant secrètement que son amie choisirait la première option. En effet, elle adorait essayer de régler les problèmes des autres.   


"-Non, restez les filles," répondit rapidement Halley, désirant leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris, même si c'était loin d'être de bonnes nouvelles. C'était même un euphémisme.   


Gen eut un léger sourire, heureuse de pouvoir l'aider. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le lit à côté d'Halley, remarquant rapidement que celle-ci avait les yeux tous rouges tellement elle avait pleuré dans les jours précédents.   


"-Bon, allez, vas-y. Raconte-nous tout ça," lança Lily, ne sachant pas trop à quelles révélations elle devait s'attendre. Par contre, elle n'envisageait rien de très joyeux.   


Halley prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança dans son récit émouvant.   


~*~**Flash-back**~*~   


La nouvelle orpheline de seulement quelques heures était étendue sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, elle savait déjà que c'était sa sœur jumelle qui venait d'entrer. Mais, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Aussi dur qu'était la vérité à accepter, elle savait bien que Marista avait quelque chose à voir avec l'assassinat de leurs parents.   


"-Halley, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es vraiment faible, c'est une honte totale de t'avoir comme sœur. Comment pouvons-nous posséder le même sang? Tu n'es qu'une sale Griffondor," lança Marista à la légère avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle était en train de lui demander: '_Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait beau dehors?_'.   


"-Ferme-la Marista. Vas-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir," murmura sa sœur, ne voulant surtout pas devoir l'affronter en cet instant.   


"-Et pourquoi devrais-je partir de cette pièce? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est autant ma chambre que la tienne," répliqua Marista, s'approchant doucement d'Halley, de façon à se retrouver juste à côté de son lit.   


"-Mais aux dernières nouvelles, maman et papa viennent de se faire tuer aussi!" cria Halley, indignée de voir un sourire sur le visage cruel de sa sœur. "Comment peux-tu être là, rayonnante?" continua-t-elle avec une grimace.   


Marista la regarda droit dans les yeux, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. "-Comment peux-tu te préoccuper de la mort de deux simples moldus?" répondit-elle, faisant une grimace de dégoût en prononçant le mot _moldus_.   


"-Quoi?!" hurla Halley, se levant d'un simple bond, furieuse. "Comment oses-tu proférer de telles choses? Ce n'était pas de _simples moldus_, mais bien nos parents! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas."   


"-Mais voyons chère sœur," réfuta calmement Marista, "ne peux-tu pas t'apercevoir que nous n'avons aucunement besoin d'eux? Ils ne servent à rien dans notre communauté. Les moldus sont faibles, sans pouvoir. Ils ne peuvent que nous nuire." Tout en disant cela, une lueur de triomphe apparut sur son visage.   


Les yeux d'Halley se remplirent à nouveau de larmes face à l'insensibilité dont faisait preuve Marista. "-Tu as complètement tort. Je ne crois pas à tout cela."   


"-Ah oui? Dommage... Tu ne choisis pas la voie facile qui mène au pouvoir et à la puissance. J'espère bien que tu changeras d'idée, je n'aimerais pas devoir refaire ce choix," émit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'autre fille.   


"-Ce choix?" demanda Halley, d'une voix tremblotante.   


"-Bien sûr. Le même choix que j'ai dû faire concernant nos parents. Malgré que celui-ci a été plutôt facile," répondit Marista, un sourire éclairant brièvement son visage.   


Les yeux de sa jumelle s'agrandirent sous l'horreur que représentait cette affirmation. C'était donc vrai. Sa sœur avait réellement commandé le meurtre de leurs parents.   


~*~**Fin du Flash-Back**~*~   


"-Puis, je suis sortie de la chambre en courant, et je ne lui ai pas encore reparlé depuis cet après-midi-là. Je fais tout pour l'éviter," conclue tristement Halley, la voix chevrotante, les yeux voilés d'une tristesse infinie.   


"-Oh, pauvre chérie," s'exclama Gen en la serrant dans ses bras. "C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'elle a fait!"   


"-Oui, et maintenant j'ai... j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire. Et nous faire aussi," reprit Halley dans un murmure.   


"-T'inquiète pas. On est là. Tout va bien aller," la rassura Lily, sans être tout à fait certaine elle-même de ce qu'elle affirmait.   


Halley eut un petit sourire, puis essuya ses larmes.   


"-Bon, allez, on va redescendre question de rassurer les gars! D'accord?" reprit Lily avec une gaieté feinte.   


Les deux autres acquiescèrent, puis se levèrent.   


Dès que Remus eut aperçu les trois filles descendant les escaliers, il esquissa un bref sourire de soulagement. Sa petite amie ne pouvait qu'aller mieux maintenant. En effet, celle-ci se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras, se réfugiant dans sa chaleur réconfortante. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux.   


"-Comment vas-tu?" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, pendant que les autres conversaient sur différents sujets, conscients du besoin d'intimité d'Halley.   


"-Mieux," répondit-elle, d'un ton qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus pour l'instant.   


"-Hey," s'exclama alors Sirius, pas vraiment dans le sujet, "Vous savez que le directeur a placé le premier voyage à Pré-au-lard dès cette fin de semaine?"   


"-Ah oui?" s'étonna James, très intéressé par la nouvelle. Sirius acquiesça et il fut convenu qu'ils iraient tous.   


Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette fin de semaine ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Seuls quelques occupants des donjons en étaient conscients. Ceux-ci étaient en effet en réunion dans une salle secrète, se préparant pour où _ils_ iraient, contrairement à leurs camarades.


	5. Chapitres 7 et 8 pheneatis

**Chapitre 7 : Gagnants ou perdants?**   


"-Allez, dépêchez-vous! On va être en retard pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard," cria Gen d'une voix surexcitée. Cependant, c'aurait été identique à si elle avait parlé dans le vide, personne ne se pressait. "Mais, on va-" rajouta-t-elle précipitamment, avant de se faire couper la parole.   


"-Calme-toi Gen chérie," lui intima gentiment Sirius, "tu sais bien qu'on ne part jamais en même temps que les autres."   


Gen se mit à rougir, se rappelant aussitôt qu'ils empruntaient toujours le passage secret menant au village de sorciers. "-Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié," dit-elle d'une petite voix embarrassée.   


"-C'est pas grave," la rassura Lily en riant. Celle-ci était en train de bourrer son sac de toutes sortes de choses qui ne serviraient d'ailleurs probablement à rien.   


Il ne restait plus dans la Salle Commune que quelques personnes, la plupart étant des premières et des deuxièmes années, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Tous les Maraudeurs (leurs petites amies comprises) finissaient de préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour passer la journée.   


"-Bon, tout le monde est prêt maintenant?" demanda James, passant sa cape d'invisibilité à l'envers, au cas où ils croiseraient un professeur sans avoir le temps de se cacher au préalable, chose qui ne pouvait pas vraiment arriver, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs qui leur montrait l'emplacement de tous les habitants de Poudlard et de ses environs.   


"-Oui oui," répondit Remus. "Je crois qu'on peut y aller."   
  


*~*   
  


"-Bon, vous savez tous ce que vous devrez faire une fois là-bas?"   


"-Oui Lucius," murmura d'un ton impénétrable sa petite amie Sophie, qui était à présent assise sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, certaines personnes frémissant légèrement en croisant ses yeux. "Et vous, vous êtes mieux de ne commettre aucune erreur, sinon vous le regretterez pour le restant de vos jours," les avertit-elle, menaçante.   


Tout le monde présent dans le donjon secret acquiesça avec crainte, n'osant dire un mot. Ils savaient tous que cet après-midi-là serait déterminant pour leur futur. Gagnant ou perdant. C'est ce qu'ils seraient. Mais, l'enjeu était véritablement plus terrible qu'une simple partie d'échec, car s'ils étaient gagnants, puissance et pouvoir en résulterait. Mais, de perdre signifiait plutôt souffrance et calamité.   


"-À quelle heure partons-nous?" demanda alors Sandrine. Elle était toujours la porte-parole du clan. C'était la seule qui osait parler dans des moments tels que celui-ci, où se jouait leur destinée.   


"-Dans quelques minutes," déclara Lucius, le chef de la bande. Il avait été désigné pour diriger les opérations. Si quelque chose se passait mal, ça lui retomberait immédiatement dessus. C'est pourquoi il était particulièrement nerveux en ce moment, son futur rôle de bras droit étant en jeu.   


Les visages des autres s'assombrirent. Personne n'avait bien hâte d'être rendu là-bas. Ce serait loin d'un terrain de jeu. À ce moment, Lucius baissa les yeux vers sa montre et soupira. Il se leva dès que sa petite amie se fut relevée, puis il fit un signe de la main vers son clan.   


"-C'est bon, l'heure est maintenant arrivée. Suivez-moi," commanda-t-il sèchement, replaçant son masque d'indifférence pour dissimuler son stress. Puis, il s'avança vers un grand mur de briques rougeâtres sur lequel il donna un coup de baguette en murmurant le mot de passe. Un passage secret s'ouvrit alors.   
  


*~*   
  


L'ambiance était chaleureuse aux Trois-Balais et on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire de temps en temps, signe de la bonne humeur générale qui régnait dans la place. Remus et Halley s'approchèrent de leur grande table ronde habituelle avec les Bièraubeurre qu'ils avaient tous commandé. Ils étaient installés au fond de la pièce, dans un coin.   


"-Tenez," lança Remus, prenant place sur une des chaises vides, à côté de Lily. Sa petite amie s'assit ensuite à sa droite.   


"-Merci mon pote!" s'exclama Sirius, prenant une grande gorgée dans sa chope remplie à ras bord. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid à l'extérieur, mais la sensation que procurait cette boisson était toujours agréable, peu importe le temps qu'il faisait.   


"-Qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable qu'une bonne Bièraubeurre, entourée des gens qu'on aime?" s'exalta Lily, un sourire franc au visage, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur de bonheur. Elle prit la main de James, la serrant. Celui-ci lui sourit joyeusement.   


"-Euh, en parlant de gens qu'on aime, ou plutôt de ceux qu'on n'apprécie pas," les interrompit Halley, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, "vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on n'ait pas aperçu un seul membre du clan Malefoy durant la journée?"   


"-C'est bien vrai ce que tu dis, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter!" lui répondit Sirius. "Moins on les voit, mieux c'est, alors on ne va certainement pas commencer à se plaindre parce qu'on ne les croise pas pendant une journée!"   


Les autres esquissèrent de brefs sourires, appréciant fortement le positivisme de l'autre garçon. Ça leur évitait bien souvent de se tracasser inutilement sur des faits superflus.   


"-D'accord, d'accord," soupira la jeune fille. "Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque," poursuivit-elle en se renfonçant dans sa chaise et faisant mine de bouder.   


Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à sa moue et la bonne humeur générale revint aussitôt parmi le clan.   
  


~*~   
  


Le tunnel était sombre, présage de mauvais moments à passer. Tout était silencieux, personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche, respirant à peine. Leur marche était lente et régulière, tous appréhendant fortement le moment où ils seraient arrivés au bout du chemin.   


Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les personnes présentes avaient le cœur qui battait deux fois trop vite, des sueurs froides au visage et une intense tension les parcourait. Leur heure venait tout juste de sonner. Gagnant ou perdant. Dans quelle catégorie seraient-ils placés? C'était la seule question qui leur trottait dans la tête. Une voix s'éleva dans le silence, semblant presque déplacée dans un tel moment.   


"-Bon, dès que nous aurons passé cette porte, toute erreur nous sera châtiée. Donc, tâchez de bien faire. Je ne crois pas que vous apprécieriez énormément les sanctions engendrées par le Maître," leur conseilla Lucius d'une voix morne, quoique quelqu'un d'attentif aurait facilement pu y déceler une pointe subtile d'ironie.   


Les autres gardèrent encore une fois le silence, sachant tous que leur chef avait raison. Que rien ne serait pire que d'échouer leur 'initiation'.   


Soupirant, Lucius marmonna un nouveau mot de passe et le mur s'ouvrit lentement, comme pour prolonger le moment d'attente. Ils reprirent leur marche, tels des condamnés menés au bûcher. Les rayons du soleil les aveuglèrent quelques instants avant qu'ils ne puissent distinguer le lieu où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Pour la majorité, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient cet emplacement.   


C'était un cimetière. Devant eux se dressait un cercle d'hommes encagoulés, ce qui représentait un stress en lui-même pour les adolescents. La plupart d'entre eux avaient leur père présent, ou du moins quelqu'un appartenant à leur famille dans l'assemblé de Mangemorts. S'ils échouaient, ils deviendraient une véritable honte pour eux.   


Lucius vint se placer devant une silhouette qui était placée au centre de tous, quatre mangemorts s'étant déplacés pour le laisser passer. Il se pencha lentement, saluant son maître, puis se mit à genoux pour embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe. Il se releva ensuite, restant droit devant l'homme, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.   


"-Lucius." La voix sombre et cruelle s'éleva dans les airs dans un murmure. Pourtant, comme tout n'était que silence, elle parut presque déplacée en ce moment. Voldemort se mit à tourner lentement autour du jeune homme, l'examinant. "Alors, le grand jour est arrivé. Est-ce que tous tes condisciples sont prêts?"   


"-Oui maître," approuva-t-il rapidement, sans aucune hésitation. Il savait que seulement un soupçon d'incertitude pouvait le mener à sa perte.   


"-Très bien. Commençons alors," lança la silhouette, avec une satisfaction apparente.   


Malefoy fit un signe de la main vers la première personne de la rangée, Derek Jiron. {_Je tiens à préciser que ce nom a été trouvé par POLARIS!!! *So proud!!*_} Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas régulier, essayant de cacher sa peur. C'était un Serdaigle de 7ème année, soit le seul n'appartenant pas à la maison des Serpentards. Un stress de plus évidemment.   


Voldemort s'approcha de lui, tout doucement. L'interrogatoire commença. "-Alors, jeune Jiron, pourquoi veux-tu devenir l'un de mes fidèles?"   


"-Pour la puissance et la gloire maître." Réponse brève et précise. C'était ce qu'il fallait.   


"-Et que veux-tu faire pour nous aider?" poursuivit l'autre homme, d'un sérieux troublant.   


Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes, mais qui furent de trop. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il entendit un mot, un seul mot qui le fit frémir d'appréhension. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.   


"-Doloris." L'homme avait lancé ce sort d'une voix monotone, ne semblant même pas remarquer que le sortilège qu'il venait de prononcer était l'un des _impardonnables_.   


Derek reçut le sort de plein fouet et s'effondra immédiatement sur ses genoux, pour ensuite tomber à la renverse, sur le dos. Tout son corps tremblait sous les spasmes de douleur qui parcouraient chacun de ses membres. Il se convulsait littéralement sur le sol sous les regards soit tristes, soit moqueurs des autres. Puis, tout d'un coup, l'enchantement se dissipa. Le pauvre garçon resta étendu sur l'herbe, incapable de se relever à cause de la souffrance que ses muscles ressentaient.   


"-Tu dois apprendre qu'hésitation égale échec Jiron. Une seule incertitude de quelques secondes peut facilement te coûter la vie lors de missions importantes. Alors, tant que tu n'auras pas appris à réfléchir et à penser plus rapidement, tu ne pourras intégrer mon groupe de fidèles. Donc, réfléchis bien. Et ne commets pas de nouvelles erreurs, car tu seras surveillé de très près. Sois-en assuré," poursuivit cruellement Voldemort, sans aucune pointe de pitié dans la voix.   


Le garçon acquiesça légèrement la tête, se relevant péniblement et se dirigeant piteusement à côté d'une pierre tombale qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.   


La voix s'éleva à nouveau, faisant frémir secrètement toute l'assemblée. "-Suivant." 

**Chapitre 8 : Pensées perturbantes **   


"-Suivant."   


La prochaine sur la liste était Sophie. Celle-ci s'avança avec une confiance qui n'était pas le moins du monde feinte. Elle était prête et elle le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi cet interrogatoire ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de Voldemort, attendant patiemment que celui-ci débute.   


"-Alors, voici l'une des personnalités très intéressantes de la journée," murmura l'homme à voix basse, s'approchant d'elle. "Sophie Delmas. La petite amie de mon futur bras droit." Sophie sourit légèrement à cette appellation, mais ne dit pas un mot. "Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux," poursuivit-il avec un léger sourire de satisfaction. "Prête?" Elle acquiesça brièvement. "Bien. Alors, et toi, pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre mes rangs?" questionna-t-il, attendant avec impatience la réponse que cette jeune fille qui l'intriguait particulièrement lui fournirait.   


"-Domination. Puissance. Force. Vengeance. Ce sont toutes des choses que je souhaite posséder plus que tout." Elle avait énoncé tout cela d'une voix déterminée, sûre d'elle-même, quelque chose qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Voldemort.   


"-Bien, très bien même," murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Cela commençait extrêmement bien pour la jeune fille. Il faudrait cependant qu'elle demeure sur la même voie. Il formula la deuxième question. "Que veux-tu faire pour nous?"   


"Tout ce que vous me demanderez," répondit-elle immédiatement. _Ouais, tout sauf des faveurs sexuelles_, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, un petit sourire parcourant succinctement son visage. Elle l'aurait bien exprimé à voix haute, elle en possédait le cran. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas tellement d'humeur à subir un nouveau Doloris, quoiqu'elle le supportait plutôt bien, habituée à en recevoir plusieurs provenant de la baguette de son propre père. Celui-ci voulait l'endurcir qu'il disait. Ce qu'il avait totalement réussi par ailleurs. À ce moment, la voix de l'homme la sortit de ses pensées.   


"-Hum, excellent." Il devait s'avouer que cette Delmas le surprenait énormément, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué si tôt. Il avait entendu dire que cette dernière était particulièrement douée et forte de caractère, mais il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme tel.   


Il continua à l'interroger pendant quelques minutes. Elle l'étonnait de plus en plus à chacune de ses répliques, qui étaient toutes irréprochables en cette circonstance. Elle serait parfaite pour la mission qu'il avait prévu lui confier. Une cible très importante à atteindre. Mais, une sorte de défi pour lui en même temps. Il était le plus fort et il voulait se le prouver une fois de plus.   


"-Bon, tu as honorablement fait tes preuves Delmas. Je dois avouer que tu m'as agréablement surpris." Nouveau sourire bref de Sophie. Elle était tout particulièrement fière de son initiation. Elle l'avait réussie à merveille. Exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité.   


"Je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Saches que je devrai te faire pleinement confiance. Alors, mieux vaut que tu ne me déçoives pas," l'avertit-il avec un sérieux déroutant.   


"-Je vous écoute maître," lança-t-elle sans laisser transparaître les nombreuses émotions qui la submergèrent. Qu'était cette mission? Et si elle était si importante, pourquoi donc voulait-il la confier à une nouvelle recrue comme elle? Mais, bref, cela lui importait peu dans le fond.   


"-Tu dois absolument parvenir à convaincre la jeune Lily Evans d'intégrer nos rangs," commanda-t-il alors, les laissant tous bouche bée.   


"-Quoi? Mais..." Sophie voulut protester, ou du moins exiger de connaître la raison pour laquelle son maître voulait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses côtés, mais il ne condescendit pas à la laisser placer un mot.   


"-Pas de question. Pas de refus. C'est bien compris?" l'interrompit-il sèchement. Elle acquiesça, mais continua tout de même à se questionner. Tout cela était bien étrange. Elle se dirigea vers le cercle de mangemorts et se plaça à la droite de son père. Celui-ci ne lui jeta même pas un regard, ni sourire, ni félicitations. Mais, y étant hautement accoutumée, cela ne lui faisait absolument plus rien. Elle commença alors à penser à son plan.   


~*~*~   


Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Tous les autres s'amusaient comme des petits fous, mais elle, elle ne participait pas à la conversation. Quelque chose la tourmentait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais un sentiment imprégnait son esprit et la rendait inquiète. Comme si quelqu'un était en train d'avoir des pensées négatives à son égard. _Totalement absurde_, se convainquit-elle alors. Mais le doute persistait, elle se sentait mal, des frissons parcouraient inexorablement son corps sans qu'elle puisse les empêcher.   


Une main devant ses yeux fit disparaître le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit et la fit revenir à la réalité.   


"-Huh? Qui y a-t-il?" s'enquit-elle à voix basse.   


"-Et bien, tu avais l'air de te sentir mal. Sur le point de t'évanouir," lui expliqua Gen, l'air vraiment inquiète.   


"-Oui, c'est vrai ma chérie. Tu semblais complètement absorbée dans tes pensées, mais extrêmement mal à l'aise en même temps," renchérit James, essayant vainement d'expliquer ce qu'il avait perçu, sans pourtant réussir à l'exprimer avec les mots appropriés.   


"-Hum, mais non. Je vais très bien," voulut-elle les rassurer, un léger sourire forcé sur son visage un peu blême. "J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je vais aller faire un tour à l'extérieur pour me rafraîchir les idées. Je reviens."   


Elle se leva brusquement, renversant presque une chaise au passage, et sortit des Trois-Balais avant même que l'un de ses amis n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin à l'air libre, elle prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux.   


_Mais que se passe-t-il? _ Se demanda-t-elle avec nervosité. _Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'en faire pour de telles choses. Je dois absolument me reprendre. Respire Lily, respire. Ce n'était rien de grave, seulement un léger malaise passager._   


Après plusieurs minutes de discussion intérieure, elle se décida enfin à retourner dans le pub. Elle se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule nombreuse, recevant quelques coups de coude au passage pour se retrouver enfin devant sa place initiale. Elle replaça vivement une mèche auburn derrière son oreille, puis s'assit.   


"-Alors Lils, ça va mieux?" s'enquit promptement Sirius.   


"-Oui oui, mon mal de tête s'est rapidement passé lorsque je suis sortie," mentit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas berner aussi facilement.   


Gen plissa les yeux et s'apprêta à émettre un doute éloquent face à la raison invoquée par son amie.   


"-Mais –"   


"-Laisse faire Gen," la coupa James. Il savait que quelque chose tracassait grandement sa petite amie. Il devrait lui parler seul à seul pour le découvrir. Il la connaissait trop bien, il était sûr qu'elle ne révèlerait rien devant tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait que les autres ne lui sautent pas dessus comme des chiens enragés en lui posant dix milles questions. Lily lui en fut grandement reconnaissante, lui faisant un beau sourire pour le remercier.   


"-Changeons de sujet," lança alors Remus, essayant de dissiper l'ambiance de malaise qui s'était installée parmi le groupe.   


"-Oui, bonne idée," approuva Halley. "Hum, où voulez-vous qu'on se rende tantôt?"   


Un débat s'engagea alors sur la destination préférée de chacun. Lily soupira de soulagement, se calla dans sa chaise, puis fit mine d'écouter la conversation avec un intérêt feint.   


~*~*~   


Tout était silencieux à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Après un 'Déguerpissez!' bien senti et convainquant de la part de Lucius Malefoy, les nouveaux mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Pour l'instant, personne ne disait un mot, réfléchissant tous à leur après-midi avec soulagement, se disant que s'ils étaient toujours en vie, c'était plutôt bon signe. On pouvait apercevoir les différents couples.   


Sophie Delmas assise sur Lucius Malefoy. Ils étaient installés sur un splendide fauteuil vert aux bordures argentées. La mystérieuse et le meneur… c'était la meilleure façon de les décrire.   


Sandrine Jones appuyée contre Severus Rogue, qui lui était appuyé contre l'un des murs en pierres de la pièce, ses bras entourant la taille de sa petite amie. La commère et le songé, tout simplement.   


Marista White, la tête sur l'épaule de Jonathan Avery, assis sur l'un des grands sofas couleur argent placé au centre de la salle. La sadique et le 'farceur' en quelque sorte.   


Trois couples plutôt hétéroclites, mais qui s'entendaient à merveille... enfin, aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient.   


"-Alors chérie, que comptes-tu faire?" s'informa Lucius, plus intéressé par la mission de sa petite amie qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.   


Celle-ci se retourna lentement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que tous les autres se tournaient vers eux, curieux. "-Hum," elle réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu'elle leur fournirait, "je ne suis pas encore parfaitement certaine. Je dois encore y songer."   


Son copain acquiesça, puis Severus prit la parole. "-Vous ne trouvez pas vous aussi que la demande du maître est étrange? Demander à ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe incorpore nos rangs..."   


"-Ouais, c'est vrai!" s'insurgea Sandrine d'un ton pincé. "Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe? Comme si on ne la voyait pas déjà assez comme cela," ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.   


"-Le maître a certainement de bonnes raisons pour exiger cela," la réprimanda doucement Jonathan. "Et puis, pensez-y bien, ça pourrait être assez amusant de l'obliger à intégrer nos rangs... par la force," indiqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.   


Sophie se massa légèrement la tête, pensant à ce que Jonathan venait de dire. Oui, elle avait pensé à la forcer si elle refusait, mais c'est vrai que ce serait vraiment plus amusant de la faire culpabiliser ou encore mieux de l'effrayer... Un sourire de satisfaction parcourut subrepticement son visage, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.   


Marista ricana méchamment. "-Ma _sœur_ pourrait toujours faire une bonne victime si on veut la manipuler," proposa-t-elle, en souriant cruellement vers Sophie. Celle-ci acquiesça légèrement.   


Un plan d'action se formait de plus en plus dans son esprit, quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout depuis qu'elle songeait à bien se divertir tandis qu'elle accomplirait cette mission. Elle devrait seulement s'arranger pour que personne ne découvre ses manigances, sinon elle pourrait en subir des répercussions plutôt déplaisantes... 


	6. Chapitres 9 et 10 pheneatis

**Chapitre 9 : Lignes de vie**   


"-On commence avec quel cours ce matin Sirius?" l'interrogea Gen en attrapant son verre de jus d'orange frais et le portant à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée tandis que son petit ami fouillait dans son sac pour en ressortir son horaire froissé.   


"-Attends deux secondes que je trouve ma chérie... euh... on est quel jour au fait?" demanda-t-il après quelques instants, se grattant légèrement le côté de la tête d'un air hébété.   


"-Mardi, mon chou," le renseigna Lily de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait avec un pauvre enfant de cinq ans qui aurait perdu son chemin et lui aurait sollicité des indications.   


"-C'est correct Lily, pas besoin de prendre cet air avec moi. Je ne suis pas _si_ idiot tout de même," répliqua Sirius d'une voix faussement outrée entre les éclats de rire de ses amis.   


"-Hmm, je n'en suis pas si sûr moi," ajouta James tout en adoptant un air angélique et en prenant une bouchée de céréales. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son bol, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'en retrouver deux autres bleu foncé juste devant les siens. "Euh, Sirius? Je peux te demander ce que tu fais là? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas… mais t'avoir aussi près de moi me rend quelque peu nerveux…"   


"-Oh, et bien… je voulais simplement t'étrangler, mais comme McGonagall vient tout juste de passer devant nous, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être mieux que je me retienne encore quelques secondes de plus", l'informa-t-il en prenant un air menaçant. "Oh, justement, elle vient de sortir de la Grande Salle," lui fit-il remarquer avec joie et un énorme sourire de satisfaction.   


"-Oh oh!"   


James tomba alors à la renverse en essayant d'éviter son meilleur ami, produisant un 'SBONK!' sonore lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Les autres élèves se retournèrent tous pour essayer de distinguer ce qui avait engendré tout ce vacarme. Dès qu'ils eurent aperçu James, ils regagnèrent aussitôt leurs occupations matinales, sachant bien que tout était normal... ou plutôt, normal pour un matin à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs aux alentours.   


Remus se tourna, puis offrit sa main à James pour l'aider facilement à se remettre sur pieds.   


"-Merci, toi t'es un vrai pote," souffla-t-il en soulevant les sourcils vers Sirius.   


"-Et tu crois que c'est être un vrai pote que d'insinuer que je suis un véritable idiot?" signifia-t-il d'une voix incrédule, prenant un air piteux et faisant des yeux de petit chien battu.   


"-Oh non Sirius! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas capable de résister à ses yeux-là," s'affola James, en plaçant rapidement sa main devant ses yeux pour ne plus le voir.   


Tous les Griffondors les regardaient maintenant avec grand intérêt, tous trop occupés à se tenir les côtes tellement ils riaient pour arriver à intervenir dans leur petit scénario.   


"-Quoi?!?" s'écrièrent Lily et Gen, rentrant dans leur jeu.   


"-Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous deux dont vous ne nous avez pas encore parlé?" les interrogea Halley, essayant vainement de ne pas éclater de rire et de garder son sérieux pour ne pas gâcher le moment.   


"-Oh non Jamesie!" s'alarma Sirius. "Notre secret est dévoilé au grand jour! Mais qu'allons-nous faire?" clama-t-il, posant une main sur son cœur et prenant un air mélo-dramatique.   


"-Je ne sais pas mon amour," répliqua James d'une voix désespérée.   


"-Tiens, tiens, on se dévoile?" les interrompit alors Lucius en ricanant. "Il était temps."   


Il s'était avancé lentement, sans que personne ne le remarque. L'ambiance de bonne humeur et de joie disparut aussitôt, les rires cessant, pour laisser place à une atmosphère de tension. Personne ne voulait d'une bagarre si tôt le matin.   


"-Vas-t-en Malefoy," lança calmement Remus, mais ses yeux étaient devenus froids et menaçants. Il n'avait plus aucun respect envers l'autre jeune homme, n'essayant même plus d'être condescendant avec lui.   


"-Toi, tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, compris?" lui ordonna-t-il sèchement, ses mains placées dans ses poches, serrant sa baguette magique au cas où.   


"-Tout ce qui concerne mes amis me regarde, compris?" lui répliqua-t-il froidement du tac au tac.   


"-Oh, les pauvres petits! Ils ne sont pas capables de se défendre tous seuls ou quoi?" lança Lucius d'un ton cinglant. "Ah, c'est vrai. Ils n'ont jamais été capables de se défendre seuls," se moqua-t-il.   


"-Tu la fermes maintenant ou ça va mal aller," intervint Sirius, en ayant réellement marre de cette conversation qui ne menait vraiment nulle part. De plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir des ennuis dès le petit déjeuner, surtout pas à cause de Malefoy.   


"-Hou là, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux Black." Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. "Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec vos petites personnes de toute façon."   


"-Parfait alors, pourquoi ne nous aiderais-tu pas en nous débarrassant de ta sale présence maintenant?" s'enquérit froidement Lily en serrant légèrement les points, agacée.   


"-Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu devrais surveiller tes paroles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard," répliqua Lucius rapidement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, songeant avec plaisir qu'il était _déj_ trop tard pour la jeune fille. Par contre, il se demandait depuis la soirée précédente ce que sa petite amie inventerait pour la prendre au piège. Il n'était pas inquiet, oh non, il savait très bien que Sophie réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait... il était seulement curieux du degré de sadisme dont elle ferait preuve durant sa mission.   


Remus se pressa alors de retenir James qui allait littéralement bondir de sa chaise pour étrangler Malefoy. Il fut alors très heureux de posséder ses forces de loup-garou, car sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu contenir un James aussi furieux.   


"-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'en ai marre d'entendre vos sottises," poursuivit alors Lucius, partant tranquillement et calmement vers la porte de la Grande Salle se dirigeant vers son prochain cours, très fier de l'effet qu'il réussissait toujours à produire lorsqu'il passait quelque part.   


"-Je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer un jour," se mit à répéter inlassablement James, hautement énervé de ne pas pouvoir faire taire cet arrogant de Malefoy une bonne fois pour toute.   


"-Chut. Calme-toi mon chéri. Ne t'occupes pas de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine," fit remarquer Lily pour essayer de l'apaiser. Celui-ci ne fit que ronchonner quelque peu, pas très convaincu.   


"-Hmm," intervint Gen, "je n'ai toujours pas su avec quel cours on commence la journée Sirius," insista-elle, pour rétablir un certain calme dans le groupe. Elle détestait la chicane par-dessus tout.   


"-Ah oui c'est vrai!" s'écria Sirius, reprenant son horaire avec un enthousiasme exagéré qui fit rire tout le monde. "Alors... nous sommes bien mardi, non?" .   


"-Oui, oui Sirius," répondit Lily, poussant un feint soupir d'exaspération.   


"-Oh non! Divination," conclue-t-il en baissant les épaules, son sourire disparaissant au même moment. "On n'aurait pas pu être un autre jour que mardi?" s'indigna-t-il. Les autres n'étaient pas plus joyeux, car ils avaient tous choisi cette même option...   


~*~   


Ils entrèrent tous finalement dans la petite salle confinée où le cours de Divination avait lieu depuis des lustres. Une certaine vapeur rosée flottait dans la pièce comme à l'habitude, dégageant une agréable odeur de fleurs des champs. Des tables rondes étaient disposées à égale distance, toutes entourées de petits poufs bleus et roses extrêmement confortables. Les Maraudeurs, étant les premiers arrivés, allèrent prendre leurs places habituelles tout au fond, près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Sirius, Gen, James et Lily accaparaient celle du coin, tandis que Remus, Halley et Peter monopolisaient celle sous la fenêtre décorée d'un léger rideau vaporeux.   


Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés, la prof fit son entrée. Lully Fly était l'une des enseignantes les plus appréciées de l'école, même si elle était particulièrement distraite. Elle en oubliait souvent toutes sortes de choses et l'on devait toujours le lui rappeler maintes et maintes fois. Cependant, elle était quelque peu sévère, ce qui pouvait parfois devenir ennuyant. Par contre, comme les élèves la respectaient énormément, ils ne lui causaient en général aucun problème et la professeur n'avait pas souvent besoin d'utiliser son autorité. Jeune, elle était nouvelle de l'année précédente à Poudlard. Elle s'était vite acquise une belle réputation, autant auprès de ses étudiants que de ses condisciples du corps enseignant.   


"-Bonjour groupe," lança-t-elle joyeusement, tandis que les jeunes présents la saluèrent en retour. "J'espère que vous êtes en forme, car aujourd'hui, nous commençons un nouveau module. L'étude des lignes de la main."   


"-Oh super!" soupira Sirius avec exaspération. "Comme si nos mains pouvaient nous révéler l'avenir," poursuivit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.   


"-Et bien… vous devez savoir M.Black que nous possédons tous des lignes différentes, et que oui, elles peuvent nous en apprendre beaucoup sur notre personnalité et notre vie. Veuillez garder vos commentaires personnels pour vous à l'avenir je vous prie."   


"-Mais bien sûr madame," répliqua-t-il galamment, quoique légèrement agacé de s'être fait contredire.   


"-Bon, où en étais-je déjà? Ah oui, les lignes de la main. Je vais tout d'abord vous placer en équipe de deux pour simplifier les explications et l'étude." Quelques grognements se firent entendre car les élèves savaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas choisir leurs partenaires. En effet, Lully sortit alors d'une des poches de sa grande robe verte vaporeuse une feuille qui contenait les duos préétablis. "En passant, je ne veux aucune protestation de votre part. J'ai établi les équipes au hasard et je ne les changerai pas."   


Autres grognements de contestation, mais personne ne fit de commentaire à voix haute, sachant tous que ça ne servirait à rien. Lully commença alors à nommer les équipes, les plaçant en même temps dans la classe. Chacun se dirigeait, avec bonheur ou déception, vers sa place assignée. Puis, vint la dernière paire. "Et finalement, Evans et Delmas."   


Deux réactions étonnamment différentes. De la part de Lily, un soupir de résignation ainsi qu'une certaine peur de se retrouver avec Sophie. Mais, pour celle-ci, c'était plutôt un sourire de contentement, se disant qu'elle pourrait agir dès ce cours-ci, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus, leur table était celle du fond, au coin. Une place excellente pour ne pas être entendue ni repérée. Lily y était déjà installée et Sophie alla à sa rencontre d'un pas sûr, s'asseyant promptement devant elle.   


"-Bonjour Evans," lança Sophie avec un léger sourire, quoique avec une voix froide et sans émotion. Celle-ci l'ignora complètement, bougeant nerveusement sur son coussin. Elle sentait bien malgré elle que la période ne serait pas de tout repos. "Hmm… Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre aux gens Evans. Peut-être aurais-tu... peur de moi?" poursuivit-elle ingénieusement , sachant très bien que c'était la meilleure façon de faire parler l'autre fille.   


"-Quoi?" s'indigna Lily, quoique avec peu de conviction. Elle devait s'avouer que Sophie lui donnait franchement la chair de poule. "Je n'ai pas peur du tout."   


"-Ah non?" insista-t-elle d'une voix calme, exprimant son doute face à cela.   


"-Oh que non."   


"-Bon, si c'est ce qu'il te plait de croire," lança Sophie, arborant toujours un air incrédule.   


Avant que Lily n'ait pu répliquer, la professeure renouvela ses indications. "-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, nous pouvons enfin commencer. Premièrement, ouvrez vos livres à la page quatorze. Puis, à tour de rôle, vous allez examiner la paume de la main de votre partenaire en notant les particularités que vous y retrouverez. La longueur, la courbure, etc., sont tous des signes importants. Ensuite, référez-vous simplement à votre livre pour apprendre ce que ces lignes témoignent sur eux."   


Les élèves se mirent tous à la tâche, pour la plupart en plaisantant. Lily se déplaça légèrement, de façon à se retrouver parfaitement face à sa partenaire. Elle l'observa quelques instants, prenant de grandes inspirations de façon à calmer son indubitable stress. _Tout va bien aller, ça ne sert à rien de m'inquiéter. Elle ne peut rien me faire ici,_ se convainquit-elle mentalement.   


Sophie, elle, se réjouissait secrètement de la peur qu'elle apercevait dans les yeux de sa coéquipière. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps déceler les émotions qui parcouraient les autres. Rien qu'en examinant minutieusement leurs signes physiques -que peu arrivaient à déceler, tous trop occupés par leur petite personne pour véritablement s'en préoccuper- elle pouvait apprendre considérablement de choses. _Bon, commençons tranquillement avec la Sang-de-Bourbe… seulement un peu d'intimidation devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, elle irait tout raconter à ses copains. Mieux vaut attendre encore un peu avant de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, _pensa-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction.   


"-Que dirais-tu de commencer?" proposa Sophie d'un ton énigmatique, n'exprimant rien de ce qui traversait son esprit, ses yeux noisette parsemés d'éclats verdâtres étant plus froids que jamais.   


"-Euh, hum, bien… d'accord," répondit l'autre fille après un moment d'hésitation. Elle avança légèrement sa main, pour prendre celle de Sophie dans la sienne. Elle aperçut à ce moment la splendide, mais sordide bague qui ornait son annulaire droit. C'était un serpent, vert et argent bien sûr, qui s'entrelaçait, une rose noire dans la gueule. Puis, son regard se posa imperceptiblement sur la mince et fine cicatrice qui garnissait son frêle poignet. Lily s'était toujours demandé d'où lui venait cette marque. Puis, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la fit vite retourner d'où elle venait. _Impossible_, se dit-elle. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en serait venue à cela. Ça n'a aucun sens._   


Sophie avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes que sa partenaire observait subrepticement sa cicatrice. Personne n'avait encore osé lui en quérir la provenance, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle la divulguait à un quelconque individu, la réaction restait la même; O_O. Les gros yeux, un sentiment de répulsion qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler, sans jamais y parvenir parfaitement. Elle décida d'en faire connaître l'origine à cette chère Lily.   


"-Intrigante, n'est-ce pas?"   


Lily secoua légèrement la tête, sortant brusquement de sa méditation et fronçant les sourcils, feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi l'autre fille lui parlait.   


"-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ça ne sert jamais à rien de toute façon. Enfin… avoue que ma cicatrice t'intrigue n'est-ce pas? Avoue qu'il y a une question qui tourne inlassablement dans ton esprit. D'où provient-elle… Hmm, question assez pertinente et troublante lorsqu'on y pense bien."   


Lily restait toujours silencieuse, penchant la tête de côté, attendant avec plus d'impatience qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la suite des paroles de Sophie.   


"Mais, finalement, pourquoi chercher si loin lorsque la réponse est si évidente? Tentative de suicide, tout simplement," conclue-t-elle rapidement, guettant la réaction si prévisible de l'autre jeune fille.   


Lily ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais, à la différence des autres, elle n'eut aucune grimace de répulsion. _C'était bien ça alors,_ pensa-t-elle._ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle aurait fait cela. Elle semble si heureuse de sa position…_   


À la grande surprise de Sophie, sa partenaire sembla plus triste et compatissante envers elle que dégoûtée. Mais, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement car la professeure s'approcha d'elles.   


"-Alors, ça va bien? Vous n'avez aucun problème? Pas de questions?" demanda-t-elle, se penchant légèrement vers ses deux étudiantes. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête en signe de négation, alors Lully se redressa, leur lançant un sourire condescendant, puis se dirigea vers la table juste à côté de la leur.   


Le reste de la période se passa plutôt calmement, aucune des deux ne reparlant de tout cela. Ou plutôt; aucune des deux n'ouvrant la bouche tout court. La cloche sonna finalement, et les élèves se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie, chahutant quelque peu au passage. Lily se dirigea directement vers son clan, toujours perdue dans ses pensées concernant Sophie. _Et bien, cette fille n'est vraiment pas ce qu'elle laisse paraître,_ pensa-t-elle distraitement, tout en prenant la main de James et en le saluant jovialement. _Je me demande ce qu'elle cache d'autre..._

**Chapitre 10 – Procédures et Questionnements**   
  
  


"-Allô chérie", chuchota Lucius à l'oreille de Sophie. Celle-ci était installée confortablement dans un fauteuil moelleux au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle était toujours dans le coin le plus retiré de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à subir les bruits incessants parvenant des autres élèves. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux de son livre qu'elle dévorait depuis quelques heures déjà pour saluer son copain. Celui-ci se pencha par-dessus son épaule, plaçant ses mains sur celles-ci.   
  


"-Que lis-tu cette fois-ci?"   
  


Elle tourna lentement une des pages poussiéreuses de son grimoire à l'aide de son index, poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis le souleva pour en montrer la couverture à Lucius. Il eut seulement le temps d'en lire hâtivement le titre - _The Last Hearl Mage tome 3 : Magic's Price _- qu'elle était déjà replongée dans sa lecture. Elle essaya de focaliser son attention sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux, mais le regard fixe de son petit ami la déconcentrait au plus haut point. Alors, elle tourna la tête vers son sourire moqueur. "-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" siffla-t-elle, agacée.   
  


"Seulement savoir si tu as entrepris quelque chose contre la Sang-de-Bourbe," expliqua-t-il, faisant abstraction à l'air énervé de Sophie. Il était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur lorsqu'il la dérangeait durant ses lectures, c'était tout simplement inévitable.   
  


"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" demanda-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux brillant d'impatience. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout de tels dérangements, puis parce qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à lui divulguer. Plus d'une semaine était passée et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un moment propice pour recruter Lily. Ça la frustrait plus que tout.   
  


"-Ça veut dire que tu n'as encore rien fait?" s'indigna Lucius, plissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout dans l'habitude de la jeune fille que d'attendre longtemps avant d'agir. Sophie se renfrogna légèrement avant de baisser la tête à nouveau et de fixer son livre sans vraiment le voir. Il savait que ce ne serait pas la meilleure des idées que de poursuivre… mais il ne put s'en empêcher. "Tu prends ton temps ou tu n'y arrives pas?"   
  


Sophie tourna vivement sa tête vers la gauche, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son visage. Ses yeux flambaient de colère à ce moment. Il faut dire qu'elle s'empourprait rapidement, surtout lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose et qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui chercher des noises. Elle se leva ensuite rapidement de son siège, jeta son ouvrage dessus, puis vint se placer juste devant son copain. "-Moi, ne pas arriver à quelque chose? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je ne suis qu'une incompétente?" Ses poings étaient serrés et son ton de voix avait légèrement haussé ce qui leur valut un regard outré de la part de la petite bibliothécaire qui parcourait les rangées à la recherche d'un quelconque livre.   
  


"-Mais non chérie, ce n'était qu'une simple question innocente," s'expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.   
  


"-Innocente? Ça tu peux le dire," se moqua-t-elle avec sarcasme, reprenant doucement sa place après avoir recouvré son grimoire au préalable. Elle s'assit en tailleur, replaçant sa jupe au même moment. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait agir au plus tôt, mais de se le faire rappeler la mettait en rogne. C'était décidé, après le dîner, elle rendrait une petite visite à Evans. Elle n'en pouvait plus de languir et de s'éterniser là-dessus. Elle devait faire ses preuves, et vite.   
  
  


*   
  
  


Elle observait la Gryffondor depuis le début du dîner. Aux alentours, tous s'empiffraient de divers mets succulents qui regorgeaient de partout sur les grandes tables. Mais elle, elle ne faisait que suivre du regard les moindres mouvements de l'autre jeune fille. Ceux de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux rieurs, insouciants. La Serpentard était dans sa bulle, indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour. Les rires, les cris. Tout lui semblait loin. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête; réussir son plan. Elle ne devait pas échouer. Elle ne _pouvait _pas faillir.   
  


Elle tressaillit légèrement, se remémorant inconsciemment le goût amer de la défaite. Son père le lui avait toujours rappelé maintes et maintes fois… Ses manières de l'exécuter n'étaient certes pas les plus plaisantes, ni les plus communes… Cependant, ça avait fonctionné, comme il l'avait toujours tant désiré. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle recentra son attention sur Evans qui reposait doucement son verre d'eau et qui continuait à papoter avec ses amis. Ne finirait-elle donc jamais par se lever, se demandait avec frustration la Serpentard. Elle se lassait de ne pouvoir agir.   
  


Puis, comme par télépathie, elle aperçut la fille aux cheveux auburn quitter sa place en se levant. Sophie se retourna alors, donnant un léger coup de coude à son copain.   
  


"-Allez Lucius, il est temps de procéder," lui murmura-t-elle avec conviction. Elle lui avait réclamé sa coopération ainsi que celles des autres garçons de septième année afin qu'ils créent une diversion. Comme cela, elle pourrait prendre Evans à part et s'exécuter.   
  


"-D'accord," lui répondit-il en souriant. Puis, vers les autres, "Allez, on y va maintenant."   
  


Trois hochements de tête, puis la table des Serpentards perdit cinq de ses occupants. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers l'énorme porte ouverte de la Grande Salle, suivant plus au moins discrètement les Maraudeurs. Ils attendirent de se trouver dans un couloir quelque peu plus reculé du château avant de surgir.   
  


"-Hey Potter, quoi de neuf?" l'apostropha Lucius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, visiblement heureux de pouvoir provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre les deux clans.   
  


"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda sèchement l'interpellé, étant, lui, moins enchanté par cette altercation.   
  


"-Seulement vous souhaiter une bonne journée voyons," expliqua Jonathan Avery, les yeux rieurs. Il vénérait presque les moments où il pouvait narguer les Gryffondors. À l'air sceptique des personnes devant lui, il ajouta narquoisement, "Ce que vous pouvez être suspicieux!"   
  


"-On n'est pas suspicieux Avery. On n'est juste pas idiot," le repris Sirius avec dédain.   
  


"-Ah oui? Première nouvelle de la journée!" ricana Lucius, prenant grand plaisir à cet affront. De plus, il savait ce que sa petite amie s'apprêtait à faire. En effet, celle-ci patientait seulement jusqu'au début de l'inévitable bataille pour emmener Lily dans une salle secrète qu'elle savait cachée derrière le portrait de la Vieille Dame un peu plus loin.   
  


"-Bon, vous avez quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant à nous dire? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons du temps à perdre avec vous," s'impatienta Remus, voulant éviter une bataille 'physique'. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.   
  


Rogue haussa un sourcil. "-Perdre du temps avec nous? Tsss, je regarderais plutôt avec qui vous vous tenez à votre place," intervint-il en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux. Façon rapide et efficace de provoquer un accès de colère chez les Gryffondors; en mépriser un. C'était étonnant… et risible de voir combien ils pouvaient se soutenir les uns les autres.   
  


"-Hmm, rabaisser les autres afin de se remonter… méthode typiquement Serpentesque d'insulter ça."   
  


"-Ferme-la Evans. Je ne crois pas que tu ais ton mot à dire en ce qui concerne…_ l'origine_."   
  


"-Je préfère de loin être une fille de moldue, qu'une fille de mangemort tu sauras!" cracha-t-elle avec dédain, faisant un pas en avant. James plaça un bras protecteur devant sa petite amie avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sauter sur l'autre garçon. Elle fulminait littéralement. Elle ne supportait pas plus qu'en première année de se faire insulter sur son ascendance. Elle trouvait cela complètement ridicule et particulièrement offensant.   
  


"-Tu serais surprise d'en connaître tous les avantages," riposta habilement Avery, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil assez provocateur qui produisit exactement l'effet escompté.   
  


"-Ah non, mais tu parles d'un culot!" s'empourpra la jeune fille, faisant une grimace de dégoût face à la provocation du garçon. Elle le savait proche de Voldemort… mais qu'il l'avoue était complètement répugnant.   
  


"-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie en votre superbe compagnie," lança sarcastiquement Lucius, "mais nous avons autres choses à faire." Il fit un pas en avant et eut un sourire, les autres le suivant.   
  


Il sortit alors discrètement sa baguette, la pointant avec précision vers l'un des Gryffondors qui se révéla être Pettigrow.   
  


"-Incendio," murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Une boule de feu en sortit vivement pour atteindre l'autre garçon sur le bras.   
  


"-AÏE!" cria celui-ci, apeuré par les flammes qui consumaient rapidement sa robe. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les éteindre avec sa manche, sautillant partout comme fou. L'image que cela donnait était plutôt… loufoque. Quoique ses camarades ne semblaient pas réellement partager la même vision des choses. Tandis que les Serpentards rigolaient en voyant le pauvre Gryffondor sauter et crier, Remus sortit sa baguette et lança un 'Agua' dans sa direction.   
  


"-Merci," bredouilla Peter avec reconnaissance, reculant, alors que l'eau projetée avait éteint les flammes qui le recouvraient.   
  


James se tourna vers Lucius. "-Tu ne t'en sortiras certainement pas comme ça!"   
  


Le coup d'envoi était lancé. Les sorts revolaient de tout bord tout côté. Dans toute cette cohue, personne ne s'aperçut que deux personnes manquèrent vite à l'appel.   
  


_(J'aurais pu finir comme ça, nah? *grin* Mais, euh, comme je me ferais dire qu'il est pas assez long, vous z'avez droit à la suite. Z'uis zentille non? ^^)_   
  
  


*   
  
  


"-Humpf," s'indigna Lily, incapable d'émettre quelque chose de plus sensé, les lèvres clouées par le sort de l'autre fille. Elle était maintenant prisonnière dans une grande pièce inconnue à ses yeux… avec Sophie pour seule compagnie. Celle-ci avait profité de la bataille pour la faire léviter discrètement en direction d'un sombre tableau gardé par une vieille dame à l'air plutôt rabougri.   
  


La Serpentard s'approcha quelque peu d'elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. "-Et bien, aurait-on malencontreusement perdu l'usage de sa bouche, ma chère Evans?" se moqua-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement haussés.   
  


"-Huumf!" essaya de crier Lily. Ça la frustrait de ne pouvoir s'exprimer à haute voix. De plus, le fait de se trouver dans les airs, sans baguette, n'aidait en rien sa confiance. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.   
  


"-Hum, ce sort de silence est très plaisant, mais malheureuse pas très pratique en ce moment," murmura la Serpentard, plutôt songeuse. "Finite Incantatem."   
  


"-Fais-moi redescendre IMMÉDIATEMENT!" s'écria aussitôt Lily, perdant son sang-froid et commençant à se débattre dans le vide. Ce n'était pas très concluant, mais ça défoulait quand même assez bien.   
  


"-Oh, on redescend de ses grands chevaux auparavant," répliqua-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse. Elle alla calmement prendre place dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Elle croisa élégamment les jambes, savourant l'étincelle de crainte qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans les grands yeux verts de l'autre fille malgré l'air assuré qu'elle essayait sans succès de se donner.   
  


"-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Delmas?"   
  


"-Te proposer une offre. Très intéressante de surcroît. Même trop bien pour toi à mon avis, mais bon…" déclara-t-elle, dissimulant plus au moins son aversion face à la demande de son maître.   
  


"-Quoi?" s'étonna la Gryffondor, écarquillant les yeux, ne parvenant pas à taire son ahurissement. Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit, mais elle préféra les garder pour elle-même. "Que… que veux-tu dire par cela?"   
  


"-C'est ce que je te dirai… si tu veux bien cesser de m'interrompre à chaque phrase," s'impatienta Sophie. Lily fit mine de grommeler légèrement.   
  


"Bon, je disais donc que je dois te faire part d'une offre – non-refusable bien entendu à moins que tu ne veuilles en subir les conséquences..." Elle eut un petit ricanement en pensant à ces fameuses répercussions. Rien de bien réjouissant.   
  


"-Et... qui est?" demanda-t-elle faiblement, pas très convaincue de vouloir entendre la suite.   
  


Sophie se leva, puis s'approcha de l'autre fille toujours suspendue dans les airs. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, se demandant un instant quelle serait la meilleure façon de divulguer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Puis elle lança directement: "-Mon Maître s'intéresse à toi."   
  


Elle vit les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor s'écarquiller, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrir, sans toutefois entendre un son en sortir. Elle semblait tout simplement avoir reçu un _Petrificus Totalus_ de plein fouet.   
  


"-Qu…qu…quoi?" bredouilla-t-elle avec confusion, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole pour un instant.   
  


"-Je ne te le répéterai sûrement pas deux milles fois, espèce d'idiote. Tu as très bien entendu," s'impatienta légèrement Sophie en levant les yeux vers le haut plafond.   
  


"-Mais, hmm, pourquoi?" demanda craintivement l'autre fille, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui se passait, ou plutôt, ne _voulant_ pas comprendre.   
  


"-Ne pose pas de question. Première règle à suivre avec nous." Elle avait répondu cela tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait _pas_ de réponse à lui fournir. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait laissé savoir. _Ne jamais laisser paraître ses faiblesses aux autres._ Autre règle instituée par son cher père. Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Elle remarqua alors que Lily était demeurée silencieuse, semblant tenter de faire la part des choses. "Je ne ferai qu'ajouter que tu as jusqu'à samedi matin à la première heure pour nous transmettre une réponse valable."   
  


La Gryffondor fit un signe de tête à peine visible.   
  


"Oh, et est-ce obligatoire de te dire de ne pas en souffler mot à quiconque? Tu pourrais le regretter considérablement. Surtout si par hum – _hasard_ – un de tes fidèles amis en était touché," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.   
  


Lily ouvrit grands les yeux à nouveau, avec horreur cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait croire la cruauté de Delmas, même si celle-ci était une Serpentard. Elle n'oserait tout de même pas… s'en prendre à ses amis, non? Elle soupira, sachant bien que la réponse était positive. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elle s'en priverait. Alors, elle acquiesça à nouveau.   
  


"Bien, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant," conclut-elle, se retournant vers le portait. Elle allait dire le mot de passe lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.   
  


"-Euh, tu ne pourrais pas me faire redescendre au moins?" l'interrogea Lily, les lèvres pincées.   
  


Sophie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sortit sa baguette, marmonna l'incantation requise, puis sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.   
  
  


*   
  
  


_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!_ se demanda Lily pour la centième fois. Elle était pour l'instant étendue sous quelques draps d'un blanc immaculé, de grands rideaux rougeâtres l'entourant. Elle se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond en se remémorant son après-midi. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ croire ce qui était survenu. C'était juste… _impossible_. Impensable. Inconcevable. Pourquoi _LUI_, la voulait-il dans ses rangs? Elle était fille de moldus pourtant…   
  


Elle entendit alors la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Ce devait probablement être Halley qui montait enfin se coucher. Les pensées de Lily dérivèrent à nouveau.   
  


Comme convenu, elle n'avait rien raconté à ses amis, inventant habilement une mise en scène pour justifier son absence à la fin de la mêlée. Toutefois, elle s'était bien aperçue que James ne l'avait pas totalement crue. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Il ne se laissait _jamais _berner. D'ailleurs, il lui disait souvent qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.   
  


Enfin… elle devrait rapidement trouver une solution. Être mangemorte? L'horreur! Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer tomber si bas. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses amis en danger...   
  


Terrible dilemme.   
  


Facilité… ou risques.   
  


Elle soupira. Pourquoi devait-elle être confrontée à tout cela? Ça n'avait véritablement aucune logique. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de chasser tout cela de son esprit pour un moment. Mais, comme toujours, lorsqu'on tente de ne pas penser à quelque chose, c'est inlassablement _cette _pensée qui reste prédominante.   
  


_Que vais-je faire?!_   
  


Elle poussa un faible gémissement, se tournant à nouveau en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. C'était vraiment insolite… Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'un tel questionnement puisse lui arriver. Et avec raison. Elle avait toujours cru que seuls les Sangs Purs pouvaient être recrutés. _J'aurais préféré que ce soit exact,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.   
  


_Enfin, nous ne sommes que mardi,_ se convainquit-elle alors avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée.


	7. Chapitre 11

~¤ Chapitre 11 – Jugement fautif ¤~ 

Pour Lily, le reste de la semaine avait été un supplice. Elle était contrainte de cacher sa peur aux autres et de se taire face à la proposition de Sophie Delmas. 

Plus les jours avançaient, plus la jeune fille était malade. À présent, elle se réfugiait souvent dans les toilettes. Même Mimi Geignarde la harcelait de questions.

Gen et Halley avaient beau essayer de la faire tout avouer, mais elles en étaient totalement incapables. 

Le vendredi soir survint trop vite. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne un décision ce soir. Son cœur lui disait de refuser l'offre, mais l'adolescente savait trop bien que si elle disait non, il y aurait de terribles conséquences… Qu'arriverait-il à James? À Sirius? Et aux autres? 

Sophie penserait évidemment que le meilleur moyen de faire chanter Lily serait de s'en prendre à sa petite bande de maraudeurs. La seule solution qui pourrait sauver ses copains, était d'accepter la requête de Voldemort lui-même…

**~ * ~**

Il était aux environs de midi lorsque Sophie interpella Lily dans un coin sombre du deuxième étage :

« Alors ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe, as-tu pris ta décision? Je te rappelle que tu avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour me donner ta réponse. »

Elle parlait d'un ton froid et irritable. Lily lui répondit nerveusement :

« Eh bien… Je… Je… Je vais accepter l'offre du Maître. »

« Je doit t'avouer que cela m'étonne beaucoup. J'aurais eu tendance à dire que tu aurais exclus la possibilité d'être une Mangemorte. Mais quand je pense qu'on va être pris avec toi… »

Renfrognée, elle partit soudainement, laissant ainsi sa nouvelle initiée seule à elle-même. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle était descendue aussi bas… Au moins, elle l'avait fait dans l'espoir de protéger les siens.

**~ * ~**

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, la majorité des élèves se régalaient de plats succulents tandis que d'autres ne faisaient que bavarder de tout et de rien :

« Vous savez où est passée la jolie fleur de mes rêves? Cela doit bien faire quarante minutes qu'elle était supposée venir nous rejoindre ici! »

James n'étant pas de nature soucieuse,  il ne s'inquiéta donc pas de cela. Halley, elle, l'était :

« Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? On devrait peut-être la chercher après tout! »

Gen appuya la position de son amie :

« Je crois bien qu'elle a raison! Halley et moi, nous irons voir à la salle commune. James, vérifie le rez-de-chaussée. Sirius, le deuxième étage et Remus, le troisième. »

« Et moi qu'est ce que je fais? » demanda Peter.

« Et bien tu attends ici. On ne sait jamais, Lily pourrait arriver en notre absence! »

Chaque personne partit de son côté. Les recherches des deux jeunes filles restèrent vaines. Ce fut la même chose pour James et Remus.

**~ * ~**

Sirius s'était promené un peu partout au deuxième étage. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Lily. Soudain, il entendit de faibles sanglots qui parvenaient d'un recoin obscur. Il s'approcha pour vérifier qui émettait ces gémissements.

Bien évidemment, il la retrouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, toute seule. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le creux de ses bras. 

« Lily Jolie! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Elle releva doucement la tête et ne prononça pas un traître mot. 

« Tu sais, cela fait bientôt vingt minutes que l'on te cherche! Mais ce n'est pas bien grave… Au moins, tu vas me faire l'honneur de me dire ce qui se passe. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. La réaction fut instantanée; L'adolescente se blottit dans les bras de son meilleur ami et pleura de plus belle.

« Chuuuuuut mon adorable petite Lily… Ce n'est rien. Peux-tu seulement me dire si tout cela est causé par James? On ne sait jamais, avec _vous_ les filles… »

Ce n'était rien selon Sirius. Comment pouvait-t-il le savoir? Il n'avait alors aucune idée de ce dont sa compagne pouvait endurer en ce moment précis. Elle désespérait réellement. Jamais dans toute sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi pitoyable. 

Elle se contenta donc de répondre à Sirius par un hochement de tête qui signifiait non.

« Maintenant, tu vas venir rejoindre les autres avec moi?

« Non j'ai besoin d'être seule. Ne dis pas à James que tu m'as vue pleurer… Et fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas trouvée! Est-ce que tu peux me le jurer?

« C'est d'accord je t'en fais la promesse solennelle » lui répondit son copain, d'un air majestueux et très sérieux.

Mais pourtant, il savait qu'il était de son devoir d'avertir James malgré qu'il ait fait le serment de ne rien dévoiler. Il repartit d'un pas pressé sans adresser un mot de plus à Lily.

**~ * ~**

Sirius venait de faire une entrée alarmante dans la Grande Salle :

« James! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une seconde? »

« Est ce que tu as retrouvé Lily au deuxième? » Demanda Gen.

Sirius venait tout juste de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était tout juste trahi dans son ton de voix. Il se reprit alors aussitôt :

« Ah non! Désolé. Elle n'était pas là-haut. »

« Ah… Et bien d'accord! Merci quand même… »

« Allez James! »

« C'est bon! C'est bon! J'arrive! »

Sirius amena son copain dehors sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils prirent place dans les gradins et à ce moment, James dit :

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je sais que ça concerne de Lily! »

Celui-ci était empressé d'entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à lui raconter.

« Et bien… En effet ça la concerne. Mais je lui ai promis que je ne dirais rien. Alors compte-toi chanceux que je t'en parle! »

« Non mais est-ce que tu va finir par parler! Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs! Dépêche-toi à la fin! »

Il s'impatientait de plus en plus. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa petite amie.

« Je l'ai retrouvée. Elle était dans la dernière aile du deuxième étage dans un petit coin. Elle pleurait. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu sangloter autant que ça depuis que nous nous connaissons… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait au juste? »

La réponse de Sirius se fit attendre un peu :

« Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. »

« C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle! Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi elle est dans cet état… cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette! »

« En tous cas, fais comme si je ne t'avais pas parlé. Je lui ai fait une promesse et elle ne s'en remettrait pas si elle savait que je t'ai mis au courant. »

« Sérieusement Sirius… je te remercie. T'es vraiment un bon pote! »

Les deux beaux jeunes hommes repartirent. Ils aperçurent Lily, couchée à plat ventre sous le grand chêne, en train d'écrire dans un grand cahier de cuir noir. Sirius laissa James seul et celui-ci partit rejoindre la fleur de ses rêves :

« Bonjour divine jeune femme! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

Il était très apparent que des larmes avaient coulé par ses magnifiques yeux verts. James fit semblant de ne rien voir.

« Tout va à merveille aujourd'hui! Et toi, comment ça va? »

Elle avait répondu d'un ton terriblement faux.  N'importe qui aurait pu se rendre compte qu'elle mentait. Il se contenta alors de répondre :

« Moi aussi ça va bien. »

Les deux amoureux s'assirent côte à côte. Lily referma son livre.  Le jeune homme déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa compagne. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques temps, puis James décida de demander à Lily :

« Mais… Tu es sûre que tout va autant à merveille que tu me le dis? »

Lily ne répondit pas.

« Eum! Eum! Je crois bien que j'ai posé une question… »

« Je crois que si je ne réponds pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre! Alors tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui? »

James, vexé par les propos de sa douce moitié, parti en furie rejoindre les autres à la salle commune des Gryffondors. En chemin, il bouscula Severus Rogue par accident :

« Tiens, tiens! M. Potter est pressé? Moi je crois bien qu'il devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois… »

James lui répondit sournoisement :

« C'est bon Snivellus! On relaxe… Tu me laisses passer et tout finit là! »

« Jamesie se décide enfin à être gentil et à se résigner à commencer un combat? »

Rogue lança un rire odieux et regarda son ennemi d'un regard méprisant. James se rapprocha de celui-ci et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Severus était tellement frêle qu'il tomba sans effort.

L'autre adolescent continua son chemin avec une grande vitesse. Il arriva hâtivement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame :

« Mot de passe, gentilhomme! »

« Foie de Gobelin! »

Le tableau se tassa pour laisser entrevoir une petite ouverture qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lupin s'exclama :

« Salut James! Alors comment ça va? Est-ce que tu l'as retrouvée? » 

Celui-ci se retourna et leur fit un regard mauvais mais furtif. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et renversa volontairement la petite table d'échecs pour faire passer sa frustration.

« Oh la la! Je crois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important! » dit Halley.

« Sirius, tu me laisses aller le voir ou tu préfères y aller toi-même? » lança Gen.

« Vas-y! Tu peux y aller… je lui ai parlé tantôt de toute façon et je crois bien déjà savoir de quoi il peut s'agir. »

Gen monta au dortoir même si elle savait qu'elle n'y avait pas accès. Elle s'assit sur le lit de James, tout près de lui. Elle tira le long rideau de velours rouge pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui passe avec toi? »

« Elle m'a rejeté comme une vieille chaussette sale! Elle ne m'avait jamais fait ça auparavant… Elle m'a répondu tellement agressivement. »

« Tu sais très bien que Lily ne va pas tout à fait bien ces temps-ci… »

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant! Mais quand même… »

Gen remarqua que le poing de son ami était rouge :

« Que s'est-t-il passé? »

« Quoi? »

« Ton poing… Il est tout rouge! »

« Je… Rogue m'a provoqué et je lui ai flanqué un coup en plein visage! »

Gen fit une étreinte à son compagnon puis redescendit de la tour pour se rendre à pièce principale de la salle commune. Halley se leva :

« Alors qu'y a-t-il? » 

La jeune fille se mit donc à raconter sa conversation avec Potter.

**~ * ~**

Pendant ce temps, James réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela le mettait épouvantablement en rogne. Sans raison, il écarta légèrement le rideau et regarda par la minuscule fenêtre. 

Il chercha sa petite copine des yeux. Il la trouva enfin… En compagnie de Lucius Malefoy.


	8. Semaine fracassante

**¤ Chapitre 12 – Semaine Fracassante ¤**

« Mais que ce passe t'il avec toi, Lily? Depuis une semaine et demie tu nous fuis tous! »

« James, veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille! »

Il était désespéré. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa douce moitié.

« Justement, non. Il va falloir que tu t'expliques. »

« Que j'explique quoi? Je n'ai vraiment rien à justifier! »

« Ah oui? Alors, pourquoi as-tu ce comportement? Et juste comme ça, je t'ai vu en compagnie de Malefoy et tu avais l'air de lui parler normalement comme tu le faisais avec nous il y a quelques temps! »

James fixait sa petite copine dans les yeux mais celle-ci détournait toujours le regard. Elle se rongeait à l'intérieur d'elle même. Si elle pouvait seulement tout lui raconter. Si elle pouvait seulement lui dire qu'elle faisait ça pour lui garder la vie sauve!

Elle l'aimait tellement. Quoique ces temps-ci, cela ne paraissait pas beaucoup. Leur relation de couple s'était beaucoup détériorée depuis deux semaines. Malheureusement, c'était tout à fait normal avec tout ce qu'elle lui cachait.

À présent, elle devrait se faire plus discrète sur ses rencontres avec les ennemis des maraudeurs. Comme cela, Lily éviterait des conflits avec ceux-ci.

Lily embrassa son petit ami puis quitta le dortoir des filles.

« C'est l'heure sang-de-bourbe! On doit aller rejoindre Voldemort. Nous ne devons pas le faire attendre… »

Sophie avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer son maître à nouveau. Puisqu'elle avait réussi sa mission, elle espérait beaucoup recevoir quelques éloges de la part de celui-ci.

Tout les jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard étaient réunis dans le donjon du château. Severus s'écria :

« Sata Fui Opus! »

Alors s'ouvrit une brèche dans la pierre des murs. Ils pénétrèrent un à un dans cette ouverture. Cela les conduirent tous directement au cimetière fétiche de Lord Voldemort.

« Je vous attendais avec impatience. J'avais bien hâte de savoir si Mademoiselle Delmas réussirais sa quête… »

Sophie fit avancer Lily Evans vers son maître.

« Voilà mon seigneur. Elle est ici et de son plein gré, en plus. »

« Ma chère Evans. C'est un énorme plaisir de t'avoir dans mes rangs. »

Lily ne prononça pas un seul traître mot.

« Tu peux parler. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas! »

C'est Voldemort qui avait parler ainsi. Avec un ton de courtoisie inhabituel chez lui. Que lui voulait il donc?

« Et bien si, j'ai justement une question! Pourquoi moi? Je suis une sang-de-bourbe et je croyais que vous n'étiez que pour les sangs purs! »

« Je m'attendais à devoir répondre à cette interrogation… Et bien, je suis moi-même un sang-de-bourbe alors, ça ne fera pas nécessairement de tort d'avoir un bras droit qui en est un! »

« Un bras droit?! »

Lily était plus que surprise… Voldemort voulait l'avoir comme alliée!

« Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés Evans. Tu es puissante. Si tu es la femme de la prophétie, il me faut t'avoir près de moi. Pour que le mal triomphe, tu dois être mon acolyte. »

Delmas était vraiment jalouse et par dessus tout, frustrée. Son ennemie venait de lui prendre la place qu'elle avait toujours convoitée! Lily, elle ne comprenait toujours pas :

« Mais pourquoi serais-je la femme de la prophétie? Je suis une sorcière des plus normale, vous savez… »

« Je répondrai à tout cela une autre fois. Trêve de bavardage, passons aux choses sérieuses. Serais-tu prête à accomplir ta première quête?»

La jeune fille répondit :

« J'en serai très honorée. »

« Ah très bien! Voilà qui me réjouit! Alors, fais joindre Bellatrix Lestrange à mes troupes de mangemorts. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera une proie facile, tout comme sa sœur Narcissa l'a été. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer… »

« Merci maître! » dit Lily.

« LILY! Mais où étais-tu passée? On t'a cherché très longtemps à Pré-au-Lard! »

Sirius était très inquiet pour son amie. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre fut :

« J'avais juste aucune envie d'y aller. Voilà tout! »

« Là j'en ai assez! James a essayé de te parler et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors c'est à mon tour. Depuis deux semaines, tu nous mènes la vie dure et tu nous traites comme des moins que rien… là, il y a toujours des limites! Tes sottes explications ne suffisent plus. Alors raconte moi ce qui ce passe et en vitesse! »

Lily fixa Sirius dans ses profonds yeux cobalts. Elle avait un regard totalement froid. Elle voulut partir mais le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur.

« Lâches-moi espèce de sale idiot! »

« Quoi? Et en plus tu oses m'appeler le sale idiot! J'essaie juste de t'aider. Comme la fois où je t'ai retrouvé au deuxième étage en train de pleurer… c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. Je peux te dire que je vais m'en rappeler longtemps de celle là! »

« Et bien, rappelles-toi en si ça te chante mais laisses-moi passer! »

Elle était bien trop agressive. Ce n'était tout simplement pas elle. Ce n'était en aucun point sa « Lily jolie ».

« Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit? Tasses-toi! Laisses-moi passer! »

Il ne se tassa pas. Il était trop furieux qu'il la traite comme cela. L'adolescente sortit sa baguette magique et contre toute attente, elle s'écria :

« Doloris! »

Sirius s'effondra sur le sol en échappant un interminable cri de douleur. Il se tortillait par terre, en plein milieu du hall. Plusieurs paires de yeux horrifiés épiaient la scène avec panique.

Lily fixa une autre fois son ancien ami dans les yeux. Elle vit la souffrance dans les prunelles du maraudeur. Elle commençais même à y prendre plaisir.

Elle s'enfuit quelques secondes plus tard et elle fut interceptée par nul autre que Jonathan Avery et Maritza White :

« Mais tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi? » dit Avery tout en gardant son calme.

« Tu as lancé un sortilège impardonnable et dans le hall de Poudlard en plus! Que dira le maître lorsqu'il apprendra que tu aurais pu compromettre notre groupe de fidèles serviteurs! »

Maritza, elle, était toute énervée. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Je la hais tout simplement! Petite garce! Elle m'a pris MA place… Je vais l'éviscérer! » cria rageusement Delmas.

« On se calme. D'abord, ce n'était pas TA place comme tu dit. » répliqua Lucius.

« Merci beaucoup! On voit que tu m'encourage vraiment ! » grommela t'elle.

Le jeune homme blond attira sa copine vers lui. Il lui donna un baiser passionné et lui dit :

« Et bien, je ne fait que dire la vérité. Le maître nomme ses bras droit parmi les plus expérimentés. Alors peut-être bien qu'un jour tu aurais pu être son acolyte mais sûrement pas maintenant. Alors patience! »

« CROIS-TU VRAIMENT QUE EVANS EST PLUS COMPÉTENTE ET PLUS EXPÉRIMENTÉE QUE MOI?! POURTANT IL L'A CHOISIE, ELLE! J'Y CROIS VRAIMENT PAS! » hurla Sophie.

« Pense-tu cesser ces jérémiades bientôt? Ce n'est pas que je suis légèrement las d'entendre tes lamentations mais cela pourrait y ressembler quelque peu… »

Lucius s'impatientait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Sophie arrêta donc aussitôt car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle mette son amant en colère.

Un hululement se fit entendre. Petrie, la chouette de Lily, venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir féminin. Lily étira son bras de dessous ses couvertures pour pouvoir permettre à l'oiseau d'embarquer sur sa main. Elle ramena son bras vers elle puis saisit le parchemin enroulé. Elle le déroula puis le lu :

« Aujourd'hui, même place, même heure. Viens seule ou avec Malefoy. »

Il était présentement 9h20, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait être au cimetière dans 10 minutes. Elle accourut jusqu'au donjon et y aperçu Malefoy.

« Apparemment, je vais être obligée d'y aller avec lui… » murmura t'elle.

Lucius la plaqua contre le mur de pierres froides en lui empoignant les mains puis chuchota à son tour :

« Est-ce si dure d'être en ma compagnie? »

Elle avait chaud malgré la froideur de la roche qui adossait son corps. Que se passait-il? La jeune femme était prise d'un excès de ferveur pour son compagnon. La respiration haletante, elle ne pouvait rien prononcer de peur qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Malgré cela, elle parvint difficilement à proclamer :

« Je te hais… »

« Je sais tout, ne me cache rien… »

Après lui avoir glisser ces quelques mots à l'oreille, il toucha le corps de Lily si ardemment qu'elle perdit les pédales :

« Embrasses-moi! J'en ai envie… »

Il exécuta les ordres malgré que tout cela n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Leur langue s'entremêlait autant que leur corps ne faisait presque un seul. L'homme détacha les premiers boutons du chemisier de Lily. Il la baisa dans le cou puis descendit légèrement.

Il se retourna vivement :

« Sata Fui Opus! »

L'ouverture se découvrit soudainement.

« Vas-tu donc ainsi me laisser sur ma faim? » s'exclama Lily

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi gourmande… mais pour l'instant nous somme en retard. »

Lucius pénétra dans le trou, suivit de sa compagne.

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui sont en retard… et juste en passant, Miss Evans, votre chemise est déboutonnée. » dit le maître.

Gênée, elle se rhabilla vite fait. Voldemort continua :

« Peut-être est-ce à cause de cela que vous être en retard… quoi qu'il en soit, je serais très heureux d'avoir un couple puissant comme le vôtre à mes côtés.

Lily était surprise :

« MALEFOY ET MOI? UN COUPLE? » pensa t'elle.

« Miss Evans! Miss Evans! Bon dieu! Sortez de la lune! » s'écria le mage noir.

« Ah désol »

« Bon je t'ai convoqué ici pour te dire que j'était fier de toi. Juste pour ça. Mais je croyait bon de t'encourager à tes débuts! »

Lily répliqua :

« Mais pourquoi m'encourager vous? Je n'ai même pas encore parlé à Bellatrix! »

« Vois-tu, je suis fier de toi car tu as écarté les gens compromettants de ta vie. Comme par exemple, j'ai eu vent de ce qui était arrivé avec ce certain Black… Un sortilège impardonnable! Vraiment très bien! »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Aussi, je crois que tu as changé d'attitude et tout le monde à remarqué que ton caractère s'était beaucoup endurci. C'est en plein ce qui fallait! »

Lily avoua elle-même qu'elle avait beaucoup changé.

« Ah, Lucius Malefoy! Je t'ai convoqué pour une raison précise quoique je crois que maintenant je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de te le dire! » ricana le maître.

« Puis-je quand même savoir de quoi il s'agit? »

« Et bien, je voulais que tu guides Lily pour les premières semaines, mais je juge que tu le fait déjà, alors! »

Un long silence s'en suivit jusqu'au moment où la jeune rousse demanda :

« Est-ce aujourd'hui que j'aurai l'honneur de me faire raconter la prophétie? »

« Oh que non! Tu es bien trop jeune encore. Il te faudra mûrir encore un peu… »

Lily fit la moue.

« Inutile d'être déçue! Je suis sûre que je me permettrai de te la révéler bientôt!

« Seigneur! Je n'en reviens pas encore… Il voudrait me voir en couple avec Lucius Malefoy! Eurrrk! » Pensa Lily.

Elle venait tout juste de quitter le donjon… ainsi que Malefoy qui l'avait retenue quelques instants. Elle se sentait coupable. Les gestes qu'elle venait d'accomplir l'écœurait au plus haut point.

Elle sortait avec James depuis bientôt deux ans et s'était permise d'avoir une petite aventure avec son ennemi juré.

La jeune fille sortit soudain de ses pensées, laissant ses yeux parcourir le corridor qui s'étendait devant ceux-ci. Elle y aperçu Bellatrix, assise dans un coin avec quelques une de ses amies. Elle se dit que c'était sans doute un des meilleurs moments pour discuter avec elle. Elle commencerais d'abord par lui poser plusieurs questions sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, un cours commun qu'elle avait avec elle. Par la suite, elle pourrait dévier sur le sujet Voldemort…

« Hey Bellatrix! Je pourrais te parler une seconde? »

L'adolescente regarda Lily avec un air dédaigneux :

« D'accord, mais ne me fait pas perdre mon temps! »

Les 2 filles s'en allèrent dans un coin sombre du corridor. Étrangement, c'était le même que lorsque Lily s'était fait offert une proposition par Delmas.

« Et bien, je voulais juste te demander si on avais un examen pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal… parce que j'aurais bien aimé étudier si c'est le cas. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton de sarcasme. En tant normal, Lily aurait pu dire cela très sérieusement, mais là, elle avait des préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce cours car ELLE était la petite protégé du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Non, on n'en a pas. La prochaine fois que tu voudras poser une question stupide à quelqu'un, ne viens pas me voir! »

Bellatrix tourna les talons mais Lily lança :

« Au fait, je crois que les Lestrange ont une bonne réputation du côté de Voldemort… Je crois même avoir vu tes parents en sa compagnie… Tu sais, ce serait peut-être le temps que tu choisisses ton clan. Je pense bien que tes parents serais déçus de voir leur fille aînée ne pas prendre la même voie qu'eux. »

« Serait-ce une suggestion ou une proposition à accepter? »

Soudain, c'est comme si Bellatrix s' était intéressée à la jeune fille.

« C'est une offre, à prendre ou à laisser. Point final. »

À suivre…


End file.
